Not Long at All
by SuicidalAphrodite
Summary: Three years have passed. Sarah is a busy college student with no time for her Labyrinth friends. Jareth is a King who fears for the safty of his city with a war on the horizon. Can a lonely King convince Sarah that she is the only one that can save him?RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it. Rub it in, whydon'tcha.

Not Long At All

Prologue

The moon cast a silver glow across the pavement. A light breeze made the leaves on the surrounding trees dance and rustle. The street was quiet and still, a typical scene for three am. Not a soul could be found outsidethe sleeping houses lining the road. No one was there to witness a shadow slipping among the trees. No one heard the gentle thud of boot heels on dirt. No one saw the shadow disapeer as a white owl rose above the trees, wings a crescendo into the night.

Chap.1

She sat bolt upright in bed, an unknown sound yanking her from slumber. Sarah looked about her darkend dorm room, Rain pelted against her window, and as she turned her head, Sarah saw lightening streak across the sky. Slowly, she through back her sheets, swinging long legs to the floor, and climbed out of bed. Tiptoeing so as not to disturb her room mate, Sarah made her way to the window and peered out. Suddenly, she was thrown into a flashback of her old room, back home. She could see the street outside her house and the clear sky and moon. She saw a shadow in the street before her.

The sound of thunder brought her back to the present. She watched the angry sky, her eyes traveling down to the street below. Someone stood there, looking up. Stifeling a gasp, Sarah brought her hand to her mouth. The figure was clad in black, a hood concealing its face in shadow. Sarah squinted, and in a flash, the figure was gone.

_I was imagining it,_ she told herself. Her dark eyes scanned the view from her window once more before she returned to her bed. Laying back down, she pulled the blankets up around her chin. Sarah closed her eyes and erged herself to sleep. But her mind was alive, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening, something big. Soon,sleep rolled through her brain like a fog, enveloping her. Her body relaxed and her breathing slowed. A pair of cold eyes flashe before her. Sarah twitched in her sleep. The mismatched eyes stared at her with cruel intensity. Sarah squirmed under their glare. She couldn't make out the face around the eyes, for it was cast in shadow. The eyes themselves, however, seemed to glow with inner light. And then they were gone.

"Hey! Hey, lazy bones, get up! You have class."

Sarah grumbled and rolled away from her roommates voice.

Lindsey laughed. "Fine, but you know McCoy doesn't excuse absences."

Sarah opened her eyes. She felt as if she hadn't slept at all. She sat up and climbed out of bed. Her head throbbed, and her muscles hurt as if she had been running for hours. She groaned and grabbed her head, massaging her temples. Sarah opened a dresser drawer and yanked out a pair of underware. She obtained a teeshirt and jeans from her closet and disapeered down the hall to her bathroom. She could hear Lindsey laughing from their room.

"And I thought I was the one with the hangover!" She called, still laughing. In spite of her self, Sarah couldn't help but smile.

All the showers but one were full, and Sarah smiled again at her luck. She hung up her clothes and her towel and went into the stall. She could hear the girls around her laughing and gossiping. Sarah stood under the hot stream of water and wished she had girlfriends. Lindsey was really the closest thing to a friend she'd made since she started college. Sarah was quiet and withdrawn in most social situations, unusual for a theatre major. But on the stage, she transformed. Sarah could play any part her drama teacher put before her. She alwasy auditioned well, always getting the part she wanted. The other theatre majors despised her, especially the girls. The director apllauded her.

Sarah finished washing her hair and turned the shower off. Wrapping her towel around her body and squeezing out her hair, she opened the door carefully. Slipping out, she dried off and transferred her towel to her head. Dressing quickly, she left the bathroom and went back down the hall to her dorm.

Sociology was her favorite class. It was a shame she nearly always missed it. McCoy was a good teacher, strict, but good. Sarah yawned, lack of breakfast and caffine making her sleepy. She dozed off and awoke to her classmates getting up to leave. She hurridly grabbed her books and ran out the door. Sarah couldn't couldn't shake the feeling she had felt last night, that something was about to happen. That each moment was spiraling down, down closer to something huge that would change her forever. Shaking her head at herself, she ran across the campus towards her building. The rain began to sprinkle down just as she reached the doors and pulled them open. Her sneakers squeaked as she jogged up the stairs to her hall. Padding along the carpet, she made her way to her room and unlocked the door. Once inside, she threw down her books and flopped onto her bed.

"What's wrong with me?" she groaned out loud.

The phone next to her bed rang, jarring her from her thoughts. She stared at it for a moment before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sarah!"

She smiled. "Hi Tobi."

"Sarah, are you coming home for my birthday?" She could see him jumping up and down, so much energy trapped in such a small body.

"Your birthday is in two weeks. I will be out for the summer by then, silly." She cringed. Finals were next week.

"Yay! Mom is letting me have everyone from the rec center over! It's gonna be soooo cool! You have to be there!"

Sarah smiled. Tobi was turning five, and Karen had enrolled him in a preschool class down at her home towns local rec center. Tobi was a bright kid, with a large vocabulary for being not even five yet. Karen had also insisted that he take violen lessons, which to Sarah's amazement, Tobi found quite fun. Sarah would have been bored out of her mind at that age.

"I can't wait, Tob. I will defiantly be there."

"Did you get my present yet?"

"None of your business, nosy!" She laughed. The truth was, she hadn't. She was having trouble finding the right one.

"Okay, well, Mom's calling me. I can't wit for you to come home!"

"Bye, Tobi, I love you."

"Love you too! Bye!"

The phone clicked off. Sarah hung up her end and lay back down. She was about to fall asleep when Lindsey barged through the door in a whirlwind of laughter and perfume.

"You will never guess who asked about you in my art history class today!" She dropped her book bag and beamed at Sarah as she checked her reflection in the mirrior on the wall above her desk.

Sarah sat up, curiosity getting the better of her. "Who?"

"Matt Johnson! Can you believe it? He is in your acting class right? He's so dreamy. You should go out with him." Lindsey flopped down into her computer chair and sighed. She grinned at Sarah.

"I don't really know him. I've never even talked to him."

"So what? That will give you something to talk about on the first date."

Sarah shook her head. "There won't be a first date. I don't know him and I'm leaving soon, anyways. There wouldn't be a point."

Lindsey widened her eyes. Leaning forward to emphaisze her point, she said, "There most certainly is! Whether or not you have payed him any attention, he has definatly noticed you, and it would be mean to leave him hanging. Besides, why not have a little fun before we all leavve for the summer. He's coming back next year, you know. And, he did mention this really cool band that's playing tonight at the Bag of Bones. He asked if I was going and if I'd bring you. Well, I'm going, so what'll it be?"

Sarah looked at her. "I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should come. What do you have to lose?"

Sarah sighed. She wanted to hold her ground a bit longer, but could already feel herself giving in. She didn't really want to spend another Friday night alone in their room. "Okay. You are right. I'll go. But I don't really have anything to wear to a club."

Lindsey threw her head back, laughing. "Don't worry. I think I can help you with that."

Eight o'clock rolled around. The girls stood in front of Lindseys mirrior, adding the final touches. Sarah stood back and looked at herself, rolling her eyes. She wore a black mini skirt and a velvety navy blue tanktop. Black stilletos were strapped to her feet. Lindsey laughed.

"Don't look so mortified! You look hott!" Lindsey fluffed her blond hair and grinned at her friend.

"You put way to much make up on me."

"No, I didn't. Trust me."

"Are we meeting them there?"

"Yeah. Come on. We need to wait for our cab. Some one else might snag it."

They made their way down the hall to the elevator. Once outside, they got into their waiting cab. Sarah could feel her heart beating faster than usual. Matt was the first boy to show any interest in her since she broke it off with her last boyfriend. That was five monthes ago.

The club was practically jumping off its foundation. The blue neon sign in the shape of a cat arching its back glared down at her. They got out and Lindsey handed the cabbie some money through the open window. Hooking her arm through Sarah's, the two girls pushed their way through the crowd of smokers and into the club. A large man in a tight black tee shirt stopped them, and after checking their I.D.s, snapped pink armbands around their wrists to show they were under 21. Lindsey groaned and muttered something about wishing she had worn a long sleeved shirt so as to hide the embarassing marker. Sarah grabbed her hand, and they wove through the crowd by the bar and down the stairs into the pit.

Sarah stared at hte band on stage. The lead singer had a green mowhawk and a bolt through his chin. Sarah was facinated by the throbbing, jumping crowd. She and Lindsey stood on the edge of the crowd, watching for Matt. Presently, Lindsey squeeled and began to jump up and down. Sarah crained her neck in the direction of her friends frantic waving.

Matt was attractive, sure enough, but Sarah sighed as he approached. She just wasn't interested. Taking in his dark brown curls, green eyes, and tall build, she mentally shook her head. Far to attractive to be any good. Why was she here? Matt flashed them a smile, making a path through the crowd, with two friends trailing behind him.

"Hey Matt!" Lindsey said loudly, to be heard over the lead singers wailing. Leaning in towards him, she said, "Look who I brought."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Could her friend get any more obvious? "Hi, Matt."

"Hey, Sarah. These are my friends, Josh and Cedric. Guys, Lindsey, and Sarah."

Josh, with his blonde crew and grey eyes, gave a non-commental wave and looked around, doing nothing to disguise his obvious bordom. Cedric smiled openly, boasting perfect teeth and dimples. His brown hair was spiked up in the front and his dark brown eyes were laughing. Sarah liked him immediatly, but her interest in Matt and his other friend was waining. She turned away, tranfixed once again by the band and their fans. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders and jumped. Whirling around, she saw Matt jump back, the look on his face saying that hadn't been the reaction he was hoping for.

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

"Do you like the band?" he asked, trying not to look embarrassed, though it was plain on his face.

"Yeah, they arent bad." She smiled, suddenly feeling bad. He wasn't evil, he was just a boy who like her. How wrong could it be to have a little fun.

The five of them stood, swaying to the music for half an hour. Matt and Sarah managed to make conversation. She couldnt help but smile to herself as he casually slid an arm around her shoulders. She turned to catch Lindseys eye as the arm dropped to her waist. Lindsay gave her the thumbs up sign, and both girls supressed giggles.

Suddenly, in the midst of a song, Josh elbowed Matt. "Dude, Kim's here."

Matt looked over his shoulder. "Shit," was a whisper Sarah barely heard above the music.

She looked behind them to the balcony at the curly red head who stood there, surveying the crowd. She saw them and gave a tentave wave.

"You ex?" Sarah asked.

Matt turned, and without waring, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. He kissed her hard and Sarah gave a muffled cry of surprise. She shoved him hard and he let go of her. Turning to Josh, he grinned.

"Did she see?" He asked hopefully. "That should show her."

Anger flared up through Sarah. She shoved him hard again, and Matt nearly fell, giving her a startled look. "You asshole," she snarled. "How dare you!"

She turned and shoved through the crowd, running up the stairs. She found a hall where signed for the bathroom hung on the wall. A door at the end of the hall promised escape with a glow of it's exit sign, and she ran for it. Shoving the door open, Sarah emerged into the night air. The door slammed shut behind her and she collapsed by the railing, tears streaming down her face. Matt had been using her all along, just to make his ex regret breaking up with him.

"I should have known." she groaned into the chilled air. Climbing up to perch on the railing, she swung her legs over the edge and stared down into the empty lot. After a few minutes, she heard the door behind her open. Turning around, she was surprised to see Cedric standing there.

"Lindsey wanted to come after you, but she thinks you are mad at her."

"I'm not mad, not at her."

Cedric hesitated before coming to stand by her. He smiled sadley. "I'm sorry. Matt can be an idiot sometimes. He doesnt mean anything by it. He just a jerk, I guess."

"Yeah, I noticed." Her tone was biting, but she couldn't help it.

"Kim just dumped him like two days ago, and he is really hurting. I know that doesn't excuse it, but I really am sorry."

"It's not you who needs to apologize," Sarah growled.

Cedric sighed, and Sarah felt a little guilty. After all, he was only trying to help. She looked up at Cedric, whose eyes held sympathy. "Thankyou," she said softly, "for coming up her to talk to me."

Cedric looked at her. He reached up and carefully wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "No problem. Now, what do you say we go back in there and enjoy the rest of our night?"

Sarah paused. "Okay."

Cedric helped her off the railing and gently cupped her elbow, leading her inside. Weaving through the mass of bodies, they came to stand on the club balcony, looking out over the pit. Sarah swayed gently to the music, willing her good mood to return. To her right, she saw a figure running towards them. She turned to smile at Lindsey as her friend ran up panting.

"Sarah, I'm sooo sorry! I had no idea..."

"It's okay," Sarah said, cutting her friend off. She smiled and slid her arm around Lindsey's waist.

"That boy is scum!" Lindsey spat.

"Yeah, he is. But someday, he'll get what he deserves."

Cedric stood on Sarah's left, watching the crowd below. Sarah's hand rested on the railing, and he gently placed his hang over hers. She turned her head and smiled up at him. The band ended a song and waved good night as a new band readied themselves. They began with a slower song, one that seemed to mesmerize the audience below. She watched the lead singer as his liquid blue voice filled the room. He was beautiful, with his deathly pale skin, blue black 'hawk, and black leather jacket. He rocked with his own sound.

Suddenly, the singer looked up. He crooned into the mic, but his eyes locked on Sarah's. She felt her self being pulled to him, into him. His eyes seemed to glow. They were a bright, piercing blue, and Sarah couldn't look away, couldn't even wonder why he'd found her of all people in the club. Then she knew, a thought whispered across her brain from an unfathomable source. He was calling to her, trying to tell her something. His eyes screamed at her, but she didn't understand the message. Then, he looked away, and the tie was broken. Sarah blinked and stepped back, away from the balcony. He hand slid from under Cedric's. He and Lindsey turned to look at her. Sarah felt dizzy. She reached our her hands for support, but there was nothing to hang on to. She stumbled back. Then it came, a sharp stabbing pain in her gut. She gasped. It came again, as if a knife had been pulled out, only to be thrust back in. She doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Lindsey became scared.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" Cedric asked and reached out to her.

The pain came a third time, and Sarah fell to her knees with a cry. People, began to notice something was wrong, and all around her were sounds of alarm as she crumpled completely, her vision swaying in and out.

"Sarah!" Lindsey's voice was high with panic.

"Some one call an ambulance! Cedric yelled.

The bartender jumped into action. Cedric was on the floor next to Sarah.

"Sarah, can you hear me?" Cedric brushed the hair from her face.

Sarah could see his features clearly, see his brown eys full of fear and worry. But there was a ringing in her ears that drowned out all other sound. She lifted her hands, covered in blood. She tried to speak, but blood bubbled up from her throat. She could see the panic on Cedric's face. She opened her mouth again, but the warm, saltly liquid came up again before she could speak. She saw blood spurt from her lips and wondered how one could lose so much blood from a wound that wasn't there. She could see Lindsey, who had backed up against the railing. Tears streamed down her face and she was biting the nails off her left hand.

Pain encompased her entire being. Sarah's eyes rolled back just as the paramedics showed up. She lost all awareness of the world around her as she was swalloed in blackness.

A persistant beeping punctured the fog that had filled her mind. Her eyelids felt heavy, her head throbbing. Sarah opened her eyes very slowly. The white tiled ceiling above her hospital bed glared down at her and made for very little entertainment. She looked around and found that she was hooked up to several moniters, one of which was the beeping one. She glared at it, but then the red button on the arm of her bed caught her eye. She pressed it, and shortly after, a nurse appeared with a water pitcher and a pink plastic cup.

"Finally awake, I see." She said this as if Sarah's sleeping form had been offering her some kind of personal annoyance. The stout woman poured some water into the cup and handed it to Sarah.

Sipping the water, Sarah watched the nurse. "When can I go home?" Her voice cracked and she winced at the sound.

"When the doctor says you can." The nurse checked the moniters, jotting things down on the chart on her clip board that Sarah doubted was as important as she made it seem.

"Well, when can I see this doctor?" Sarah asked, voice still scratchy.

The nurse eyed her. "He is making his rounds. He'll be with you in the order you came in."

Sarah grumbled and sipped her water. The nurse left and closed the door behind her. Sarah set her cup down and lay back. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Sarah felt a breeze tumble acroos her face. Odd, since when did hospital rooms have breezes. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was no longer laying down; she was standing now. In fact, she was standing before an all to familiar castle. The castle that had haunted her dreams since she was 15. The Castle beyond the Goblin City. She trembled in its wake, the intensity of it's very presence radiating all around her to make her knees shake. She stepped towards the great doors, reaching for them. The doors swung open before she even touched them. A gust of wind pushed her inside. The doors slammed shut behind her.

Sarah stood in the throne room, a room she thought she would never see agian. She sensed a movement to her left, and whirling, she saw the stone stair case she had ran up three long years ago. On those very stairs was a man she had spent those three years convincinh herself didn't exist. He smiled coldly at her as he decended.

Sarah felt the breath leave her body. Time seemed to cease moving. He walked towards her, stopping about four feet from where she stood.

"It's been a long time, Sarah." His voice gave her chills.

"Wh-what do you want?" she stammered, her voice breaking.

"I need your help. My kingdom is under attack." He cocked his head and folded his arms, his eyes boring holes into her own.

"That has nothing to do with me," Sarah said.

"It has everything to do with you!" He snapped.

Her eyes narrowed, her venom matching his own. "How?"

"Come back to me, Sarah, and I'll show you." His voice had grown soft again.

Sadness swept over Sarah befor she knew why. She looked at her feet, then back up at him, and the expression in his eyes was the same as the one that welled inside her. "Stop." Her voice was quiet. He was influenceing her, making her feel his pain.

He blinked, and the swelling sadness was gone. Sarah rubbed her arms, feeling the chill of its wake.

"I can't just leave. I have a life." She looked him in the eye, trying to keep her lip from trembleing.

He sighed and shook his head. "Sarah, if you won't help, then your friends are doomed. We all are. They will die, and the Labyrinth will crumble."

Sarah felt the air around her wavor. She reached out a hand to the Goblin King, wanting to touch him, wanting to see if he was real. But the King stepped back, away from her touch. The motion broke the dream, as everthing shattered around her. She felt the ground give way as she fell through it.

"Miss Williams?"

Sarah opened her eyes and stared at the doctor that stood looming over her. He frowned.

"Bad dream?"

"No." Her tone was biting. "Can I go home?"

"The nurse said you were impatient. The good news is, yes, you can go hiome, because there is nothing wrong with you. At least nothing we could find out right. What exactly did you feel was happening to you back there?'

For a second, Sarah thought he had been talking about the castle and wondered if she had been talking in her sleep. Then she realized he meant the club.

"I felt like I had been stabbed in the stomach. A lot." She looked down at her stomach and realized she was dressed ina green hospital gown. Looking back up at the doctor, she asked, "Where are my clothes? Di you have to throw them away?"

The doctor, Dr. Reed, as his name tag read, looked at her quizzically. "Um, no. The nurse undressed you when you got here. She folded your clothes and gave them to your friends. Why would she throw them away?"

Sarah snorted. "Well, um, I think they are pretty unsalvagable. I mean, blood isn't an easy stain to get out."

Dr. Reed gave her a puzzled stare. "Blood?"

"I was coughing up blood when the paramedics came. I remember that much." Sarah didn't like the way Dr. Reed was looking at her, as if she had sprouted a second head.

"Miss Williams, were you intoxicated in anyway? Because there was no blood on or around you at all. You were not physically injured. You must have been hallucinating. I believe this whole episode was some kind of panic attack. Have you been under a lot of stress?"

Sarah looked at him, invisioning her hands around his neck. Shaking of the image, she gave him a sickly smile. "Dr. Reed, I'm a college student. You tell me."

He laughed as if he didn't no what else to do. His unease was obvious. Sarah didn't like the idea that he thought she was crazy, but she didn't care.

"I think I'm better now," she said, not bothering to hise the saurcasim in her voice. "Since you found nothing wrong, I would like to leave."

"Yes, of course." He moved towards the door. "I'll send the nurse in with your release forms. Take it easy for a while. No more clubbing." He shut the door.

"And lay off the ecstacy," she finished for him, rolling her eyes and flopping back on her pillows.

Sarah stood in the lobby, waiting fo Lindsey. She pondered her dream. Or was it a dream? Was it a vision? A message? Surely the Underground wasn't in danger. Was it?

She was pulled from her thoughts by someone touching her shoulder. She turned to see Lindsey. The two hugged fiercely.

"Worst night ever!" Lindsey exclaimed as they broke apart.

Sarah laughed. "You're telling me!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I really am. The doctor has no idea. He thinks it was a drug induced panic attack cased by to much stress or something. He also thinks I'm a loon, but he didn't say that part out loud."

"Ha ha. Doctors are the loons. And that was a hell of a stress attack. I thought you were dying! Thank god for Cedric! I just freeze up when I panic."

The two girls walked out to Lindsey's car.

"Yeah, I need to thank him," Sarah said as she climbed in to the passenger seat.

"He is a life saver. And a hottie." Lindsey grinned as she started the car.

"Stop it."

"Well, he is. And he likes you, that's obvious."

"How do you figure?"

"Um, well, he only gave you his _undying _attention last night, when he'd only just met you. Not to mention, he was heartbroken he couldn't come with me to get you. He had a test that he couldn't make up if he missed it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Gah, you drive me crazy, Sarah. You never say a word, yet men fawn over you. I can't seem to shut up, and I have better fashion sense, and they never so much as look at me." Lindsey pulled into traffic.

"No one fawns over me. And everyone looks at you. I don't know what you are talking about."

Lindsey sighed. "Yeah, but you have mystery. Guys like that."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Let's just go home, okay?"

They drove in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

Finals flew by in a blur of late nights and mathematical equations. Finally, freshman year was officially over. Sarah stood in the hall, watching fellow her fellow dorm mates haul duffle bags and boxes out of their rooms. Sarah's things were packed and already in her car. Her side of the room was vacant and bare, making for a sharp contrast to Lindsey's clutter.

Sarah smiled as a lud crash came from inside their room, followed by Lindsey releasing several profanties.

"Need help?" Sarah called over her shoulder, into the room.

"Nope, I'm fine. I think."

Sarah shook her head and joined her roomie.

"God, Linds, how mucg studd do you have?"

"Too much, from the look of it. I should have rented a mini-van for the drive home."

Sarah knelt down and started throwing clothes into a trash bag. There were already three bags full of clothes next to the door. Lindsey began violently throwing books into a box.

"I can't wait until this day is over." Lindsey finished with the books and went to work on the green metal shelf she had intalled at the beginning of the year. She looked over at Sarah. "So, are you coming back in the fall?"

"Yeah, I plan on it."

"You wanna be roomies again?"

Sarah looked up at her friend and grinned. Warmth flooded her. Lindsey really was the closest friend she had. "Definatly. I don't wanna get stuck with one of those scary softball girls."

Lindsey laughed out loud. "Yeah, no joke."

Sarah climbed into her car, waving at Lindsey from across the parking lot. She started the small white Honda and made for the exit.

The freeway was packed, and traffic was murdously slow. Sarah slowed as she reached the first of many jams she would encounter on the drive home. She turned up her radio, wishing for a cd player and a break in traffic.

The neiborhood looked exactly the way it had when she'd left. Her house hadn't changed either. Sarah pulled into the driveway and parked. She sat in the car for a few minutes, childhood memories flooding back. There was the park down the street where shehad spent her early teenage years acting out her favorite plays. She could see the trees in her back yard and the small wooded area where she had built a fort to hide from her step mother. Sarah thought of Karen, and how they'd grown closer as she'd grown up. Sarah had come to realize that Karen actually wasn't out to get her.

Something slammed against her window, making her jump a foot off the seat. Tobi grinned at her. Sarah pushed the door open and jumped out, grabbing her little brother in a bear hug.

"I've missed you, brat!"

"Yay! You made it for my birthday! It's gonna be so much fun!" He squeeled and wiggled around in her grasp. Sarah let go of him, laughing and ruffleing his hair.

"Sarah, honey!"

Sarah looked up as her step mother Karen came out onto the porch and waved.

"Hi Karen!" Sarah and Tobi walked to the porch and Sarah hugged her.

"How was your trip?"

"Murder! Traffic was a nightmare. But I'm here now, and that's what counts. Where is dad?"

"Oh, hon, he tried to get the day off, but you kno how his boss is." Karen sighed and held open the screen door.

Sarah nodded. "It's okay. I didn't expect him to beat me home anyways." She took her borthers hand, and the three of them disapeered into the house.

The crystal became dark, the happy family fading into nothingness. The Goblin King sat back in his throne and sighed. So, the girl had once again returned to her place of familiar ground. He smiled to himself. She really was lovely.

"The time is near, dear girl. You can not deny my existence forever," he said aloud to the empty throne room.

Suddenly, the crystal began to swirl again. A face appeared inside, with eyes like glass that one cold see through. The King felt anger swell within his being.

"There is nothing here for you!" He rose from his throne, shouting at the crystal as he stood.

The face smiled and opened a rather lovely mouth. Wicked laughter echoed, filling the surrounding silence.

Unpacking wasn't something Sarah enjoyed, but it was nice to be back in her old room. She had painted the walls a dark but cheerful blue her junior year of high school, creating a comfetable den of sleep and thought. All her old toys were either in boxes or in Tobi's room. Sarah stood and looked out her window into her back yard. The old swing set was still there, for Tobi now. Some of the trees ahd been cut away to extend the yard, and her parents had installed a pool. He father said it was for exercise purposes; no middle a spread for Richard Williams. But Sarah knew Karen had talked him into it. She smiled. They'd built a deck around the back of the house too. From the looks of it, covered in BBQers and such, that it was for her father.

She sighed and returned to her suitcase of clothes. Filling the hangers in her closet, she made haste of the wrinkled tee shirts and jeans. When that was finished, she moved on to her duffle bag of books. He gigantic book shelf still covered a section of bedroom wall, the books she hadn't needed for college still intact. She began restocking the gaps in the shelves, when suddenly her door flew open and Tobi flew in.

Sarah yelped, jumped up, and in the process of doing so, knocked a row of books onto the floor with her elbow.

Biting back a curse, she rubbed her elbow. "Darn it, Tobi, now I have even more to do!" She sighed.

"Sorry," he said, still breathless from his gallopup the stairs. "Mom told me to tell you dinner is ready. And Dad just pulled up!"

"Okay, thank you sweetie. Tell them I'll be down in a minute." She ruffled his curls.

"Okay!" And he was gone in a blur of blonde.

Sarah groaned and bent down to gather up fallen books. She sifted throught them, smileing at the fairytale titles that graced the covers. She had loved them in her youth. Out of no where, a thin red volume slid from the stack to her feet. She set the others on the shelf and stooped to pick it up.

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. She held the novel in her hand and felt her body began to tremble. She traced the gold script with her index finger:

LABYRINTH.

She stopped. He was doing to her, making her heart flutter. "Leave me alone," she hissed.

"Sarah!" came the call from downstairs.

She jumped again, then cursed her nerves. "Coming!" she called back.

Sarah got to her feet and shoved the play into the drawer in her nightstand. She ran a brush through her hair and ran down the stairs.

Dinner was delicious. Karen had made spaghetti, and it was exactly as good as Sarah remembered it being. It had been much too long since she'd had a home cooked meal. Sarah went for seconds, then thirds, until her appetite was finally saited. He father beamed at her over the table through the entire meal, so proud his little girl had made it through her first year. He laughed at her obvious lack of realization that she had been so hungry.

"Jeez, Sarah, save some food for the rest of us," Tobi giggled. He impaled a meatball with his fork and held it up, poised for devourment.

Sarah blushed. Her step mother clucked. "Tobi, leave her alone. Sarah, have as much as you want, honey."

"Thanks, Karen."

After dinner, Sarah feigned trip exhaustion. She hugged her family good night and then made a beeline for her room. She closed the bedroom dorr behind her and went straight to the nightstand. Opening the drawer, she reached in to grab the book. Her breath caught; the book was gone. She stood back for amoment, shook her head, and then pulled the drawer out.

"I'm hallucinating. Maybe I really am tired," she said aloud to her room.

Flopping on her bed with the drawer in her lap, she proceeded to rustle through it. After taking out everything in the drawer and putting it all back in again, she sighed. Nope, the book was definatly not in there. Had Tobi taken it? Impossible. He had been in her sight from moment she put the book in there, 'til the time she came back for it.

She got up and pushed the drawer back in place. Sarah stood in place, looking around her room, feeling very strange. Some one was playing a game with her, that must be it. Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to play along. She saw her own reflection in the vanity mirror. For a moment, it seemed to shimmer and ripple as if made of liquid. She squinted and walked toward it. When she stretched out her hand to touch it, it was solid. Then she looked down. The slim red volume sat between her cosmetic bag and a bottle of lotion, as if it had been there all along.

Sarah put her hand on her hips and stared at it, as if expecting it to fly away around her room in circles. She gingerly picked it up and examined it. Maybe she had never put it in the nightstand in the first place. Perhaps she had meant to but wa then side tracked. She _had_, after all, brushed her hair before dinner. But no, she remembered very clearly putting it in the night stand. She shook her head and shoved the play into her back pocket. _Get a grip, Sarah,_ she told herself.

A loud thud sounded inside Sareah's closet, making her jump. She stared at the closet doors, wondering if the sound had come from some where else in the house. She waited, listening. Just as she began to think that the noise had indeed come from some where else, it sounded again. It was _undeniably _coming from the closet. Sarah swalloed hard. Rats? They'd never had rats before. She carefully slid the closet door open, half expecting the boogyman to pop out, and reached inside. She pulled the string that turned on the light. She shoved her clothes aside and saw nothing. Was it possible for someones heart to literally pound out of someones chest? She stood back and strained to see the top shelf. Nothing. _I really am going crazy. It's finally happened. Sarah, you've finally snapped._

Grumbling and pushing away her negative thoughts, Sarah slid the first ddoorshut and slid the second one open. More clothes to her left, and some shelves to the right. A few boxes had been pushe towards the back. Sarah pulled the first box out and sat on the floor with it. She opened the box and was surprised to see it was full of her old toys and pictures. She rumaged through them for the sake of nostalgia, but found nothing relevant to the sudden closet manifestation.

Standing up, Sarah put the box back and pulled the second one out. This box was considerably lighter then the other. She sat down again and opened the box. There was only one item inside, and it was wrapped in tissue paper. She picked it up and gently removed the wrapping. Sarah gasped at what she held in her hand. It was the gold music box with the princess dancing in its gilded center. Sarah stood and walked over to her bed, sitting down and turning on her bedside lamp.

Examining the box, she found the little drawer in the bottem and openend it. Inside were a few of her old play necklaces and a red lipsick she had thought at one time made her glamorous. She closed the drawer and wound the lever on the bottem. The box still worked, much to her surprise, and familiar music filled the room. Momentarily forgetting the task at hand, Sarah sighed and closed her eyes. The world and time itself shifted back, far back, and Sarah suddenly found the ballroom before her. She stared at its great mirrior walls, the air around her hazy. The dancers swayed past her, masked faces leering in jovial mockery.

Sarah opened her eyes, pulling herself back. She heard a small click from her lap. Looking down and examining the box once more, she noticed a small compartment inside, under the dancing girl. It had popped open just enough for her to tell it was an opeing but not hat was in it. She wiggled a pinky finger inside and guided it open a little further. She could make out a chain inside, like on for a necklace. She tipped the box a little and the chain slid out partways, dangleing within reach.

She looped her pinky around the chain and pulled. Sarah frowned. The chain had slid out more, but seemed lodged by something on the end of it. Sarah tugged genty, jimmying it loose. Finally it gave way. The charm swung out with such force that Sarah dropped the music box onto the floor. Holding the chain, she examined the charm. Sarah's stomach did a flip, and she felt the blood in her veins chill ever so slightly. It was an owl, a barn owl. The animal form of...no, Sarah shook her head. In its talons, the charm clutched a small sphere. A clear sphere casting rainbow light, a crystal.

A echoed through her thoughts, familiar but unknowen. _Put it on_. Sarah, with out hesitation, did as she was told. She undid the clasp and fastened it around her neck. It hung just below her collar bone. She looked around her room and stood up.

"Now what?" she asked aloud, feeling that at any minute, men in white coats would come to take her away.

Suddnely, pain pounded at the base of her skull. Sarah hand flew to her forehead, brow creased in agony. The room spun, and the voice in her head became overwhelming. _You know what to do! _She shook her head and dropped to her knees, but the voice persisted until the room swam so fast she felt nautious. Sarah looked down at the charm, and clasped it in her shaking hands.

"Take me to the Underground." Her voice sounded distant, lost.

The ground seemed to tremble beneth her feet. Sarah saw her hands out before her, reaching for something to steady herself with. But the world fell away, swirling. She fell with it, plunging into darkness.

A timid knock came at the door. The Goblin King rolled in the dark, his mind seething with the confusion and anger that comes when someone is awoken without warning.

"What it it?" His voice was groggy.

"The girl. The girl has arrived." The goblin shifted from side to side nervously.

"Girl? What g-." The king stopped short. "Sarah," he whispered.

"What shall we do with her, m'lord? She is unconcious."

"Put her in the lady's chambers at the end of the hall."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"And Bargwart?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Slip her some of that sleeping powder Magda whipped up. I don't want her waking up until I'm ready."

"Yes, my king, right away." Goblin feet padded away down the hall.

The King tried for an hour to sleep, but when slumber alluded him, he decided to go for a walk. Leaving his room, he found himself drifting down the hall towards her room. He ran a hand litlessly over the red and gold tapestries lining the walls. He reached her door and felt his pulse speed up. His palms were moist as he extracted a ring of keys for his robe pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped into the dark, silent room.

Walking slowly over to her bed, the King gazed down at Sarah's sleeping form. He smiled. She really wasn't much different than she had been three years ago. She had this out a bit, but was filled out in all the right places as well. Restraint failed him, and without thinking, he brushed his hand gently across her cheek. Sarah's eyes fluttered and he quickly drew back his hand. Had she seen him? Was she waking up?

_I can't keep her here. Not now. I don't think I am ready for this confrontation. Not yet._ Jareth closed his eyes, and with a wave of his hand, he sent her home.

Sarah sat up in bed. "Jareth?" she gasped. She was in her own room.

What had happened last night? She looked out the window next to her. It was morning, but early so that the dew still clung to everything. She could hav sworn she had gone back to...no, wait. That was immpossible. She had dreamed it, nothing more.

Something around her neck felt heavy. Sarah looked down and gasped. The owl charm still hung there. _What in the hell?_ Sarah reached around behind her neck to find the clasp. There wasn't one. Jumping out of bed and running to her mirrior, she watched her reflection turn the chain over and over. It was solid.

"But there was a clasp last night." She told the girl in the mirrior.

She tried to pull the necklace off over her head, but it was too small. She tried to break the chain, anger welling up, making her face hot. But the chain was too strong. Giving up, she looked at the charm in her hand with annoyance.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you."

Sighing and thinking that maybe coming home hadn't been the best idea, she grabbed some clean clothes and headed down the hall for a shower.

An hour or so later, Sarah thudded down the stairs. She'd made plans to drive up to Ashton to visit Lindsey and go shopping for Tobi. Ashton was a small hippy town with an arts college smack in the middle of it. Peeking into the kitchen, she was relieved to see only Karen. Tobi must've still been asleep.

Sarah told her step mother of her plans and gave her her cell number. Once outside, she stood on the porch, taking in her old neighborhood. She could see the place at the end of the street where she had crashed her new bike after just learning to ride it. A few tears, scraped knees, and some neosporin and Ariel band-aids later, she was back on and riding like a pro. She smiled. The early morning air was rich and crisp and cool on her face. Her town was actually quite large, but it was spread out, sprawled over a large area. There was the illusion of a small town, since houses and buildings came in spurts, and there were so many trees. Sarah loved it. She had never really appreciated it until she left. Now she longed for it's simplicity.

The traffic was light; a week day after 10 am meant everyone was at work. She turned up the radio and sang along with Queen and the Rolling Stones. Sarah loved drivning, when she could move the car faster than a crawl.

Lindsey waved frantically as Sarah climbed out of her car. She waved back, laughing to her self. Next to Lindsey, Sarah always felt drab. There stood her friend, clad in a turquoise mini skirt with a cream colored sweater. Her scarf and hat matched the skirt. Sarah marveled at her knee-high cream colored boots. It was chilly in Ashton in early June. Sarah herself wore a scarf, along with jeans and a black tank top under her leather jacket.

The two friends hugged as if it had been ages, when reall, it had only been a few days.

"How was the drive?" Lindsey asked.

"Fast. Traffic was cake this time."

"Cool." They started walking. "So what is this brother of yours into? Sports, blowing things up? What?"

Sarah laughed. "Um, actually, well, no. It's my fault really. He likes mythical stuff and fantasies. That's what I was into, and he always escaped into my room to play with my stuff."

"There is a really cool place that sounds like it might be perfect. Come on."

Lindsey led Sarah down a couple of blocks and around the corner.

"The Wizards Lair," Sarah read the sign aloud and laughed. "Sounds promising."

The two crossed the street and entered the shop. Sarah was overwhelmed with the enchanting scent of incense. She inhaled deeply and felt her head swim a little. Lindsey went straight for the Egyption oils, dabbing sample after sample onto her wrist. Sarah wonderd through the tight isles. The store seemed to have more stuff than it was capable of holding. She smiled and she spied a shelf full of dragon sculptures. They were beautiful, and Sarah was instantly drawn to a medium sized green onewith its front leg raised as if trying to tell her something.

Gingerly, she bent over and picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy, and there was no price tag. Sarah turned to find the clerk, and let out a small scream. The dragon fell from her hands, but the man who had been standing behind her caught it with cat like reflexes that did not match his obvious age. His hair and beard were long and white, hanging to his waist.

"Oh, sorry. God, you scared me. I didn't mean to drop it. I'm really sorry."

"Don't fret. Dragons always land on their feet. Don't you?" He held the dragon up, staring into it's red glass eyes. He smiled at Sarah, his weathered face creasing with the effort.

"Um, I just wanted to know how much it was. There is no tag."

The man looked at her, then at the dragon, then back at her. He shook his head. "This dragon is not the one for you. You must pick the one that suits you. Perhaps that purple lady there."

Sarah eyed him. "It's not for me. It's for my little brother. It's his borthday present."

"Little brother, aye?"

"Yes, Toby."

The man inhaled sharply, then looked at the dragon. "Well, in that case, this is just the one." He turned and headed for the counter.

Once outside the shop, Sarah eyed Lindsey. The blond looked back at her.

"What?"

"That guy was crazy." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, you think. But it wwas a success. Hey, let's get some food, I'm starving."

"Okay, I could eat." Sarah hooked her arm around Lindsey's and the two strolled down the street.

Sarah crammed a bite of muffin into her mouth as her cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes at Lindsey, who giggled, and swallowed.

"Hello?"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh good. Its, um, Cedric. Hi."

Sarah smiled. "Hi, Cedric."

Lindsey nearly fell out of her chair. She put a hand over her own mouth and squealed with excitement. Sarah put a finger to her lips to silence her friend.

"Well, this is probably going to sound weird, but do you still live in Newburg?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Great. My aunt lives there too, and she just had knee surgery. My uncle is pout of town on business and I am going to be staying with her for a week until he gets back."

"That's sweet of you," Sarah said, smiling. Lindsey was practically salivating.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out while I'm there. I don't know anyone else in your town." He sounded a little nervous.

"Sure. I would like that."

"Really? Ah, rock on!"

"Okay, well, just call me when you come down."

"Sure thing. Bye Sarah."

"Bye Cedric."

She clicked off the phone, grinning like an idiot. Lindsey practically exploded.

"Did he just ask you out?"

"He wants to hang out with me while he is in Newburg taking care of his aunt."

"Same fucking thing!"

The two burst out laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Goblin King sat at his lookout point, the window in the tallest tower of his castle. His hands were, for once, still. No crystals in sight. He rested his head in his hands instead.

His mind was alive with images three years old. A young brunette ran the Labyrinth of his mind. She was lovely and stubborn, and he found himself torturing her just to see her rather tempting bottem lip stick out and her face flush. She was young, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was different than any girl he had ever insnared to run his trap. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and keep her.

"Sire?"

He was snapped from his memories by the timid voice of a goblin guard. "Yes?"

"The girl. The girl is gone."

"I know, I sent her home."

"But sire, why?"

"You are dismissed, Trumple. Thank you."

"As you wish, my lord."

The goblin disappeared. Jareth's tired eyes grazed the horizon. Smoke rose from the distant plains. The elves were warring with the Darkness. They were losing. Standing their ground, but losing just the same. That war would soon reach his soil. Jareht would be forced to fight, something he hated. He needed Sarah.

The King had visited an aging seer some weeks ago, troubled by the thought of war ans what it meant for the Underground. She had confirmed his fears. Yes, the war would reach his lands. What could he do, he asked. Her wrinkled face had gone solem for a few minutes,as she seemed deep in thought. Her brow then creased and she said:

"Jareth, there is one thing that always prevails over evil, no matter the scale. And that is love. Only a great, ultimate love will bring peace to your people."

And so the King asked whose love would save them. The old, wrinkled woman laughed then, loud and raspy. She simply replied:

"Yours, Goblin King. You and your forgotten smile. A girl..."

And that was all. It had to be Sarah. Some how, bringing her home, where she really and truely belonged, would cease the fighting. She belonged by his side, as his Queen. But the time didn't feel right. She wasn't ready to come back. And he wasn't ready for her to either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know we want chocolate, I'm just not sure about the frosting yet..."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but couldn't help laughing as her mothers voice trailed off. Toby's party was tomorrow, and Sarah had never spent so long in a cake store before. She watched with amused annoyence as Karen squinted at the list of frosting choices. She turned to Sarah.

"What kind of frosting do you like?" She asked.

Sarah sighed. "To be honest, Karen, I do not even like frosting. And five year olds couldn't care less about it either. They care about presents and cards full of money."

Karen sent her a look and the baker behind the counter snorted. "You are so not helping," Karen scolded.

"Get chocolate. You can't go wrong with double chocolate."

Karen bit her lip. "I just don't know."

Sarah groaned inwardly. "Tempting as it is to sppend another two hours in here, how about you give me the keys so I can go get the ice cream and streamers you picked out."

Karen eyed her. "Okay, here, but be back in half an hour to get me."

"Deal." Sarah grabbed her keys before Karen could change her mind and dashed outside.

The grocery store was crowded, as usual on Saturdays. Sarah growled with frustration as she circled the parking lot for the third time. Finally, a white SUV pulled out and Sarah dove in before another circling vulture could. Inside, the store was so air conditioned it gave her goosbumps. She was glad to be away from Karen for a while. When that woamn was stressed out, she stressed out everyone else. Sarah thought of Toby, and how excited her was for a party he'd forget about in a week. Although he was only her half brother, Sarah loved him more than anything. She thought of the time she nearly lost him forever. A strange thread of longing ran through her. It had been three long years. She fingered the owl around her neck. Was it really from her fabled King?

Sarah could see Jareth's face, his deep, odd, eyes, pleading her to stay with him. A voice over the intercom announcing a sale on bread jarred her from her thoughts. She priented her self and found the ice cream isle.

Toby followed her around the house for the next few hours, wanting to know all the secrets of his birthday. Sarah refused information, and finally convinced him that if he didn't leave her alone, she was going to sleep through his party and lose his present.

Once alone, she called Cedric and made plans for him to come over and swim later. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

She stood before him in his throne room. He stared at her with an intensity she'd never seen or felt before. He began to drift towards her, until his face was inches from hers.

"My Queen," he said, smiling.

"My King," she answered, smiling back.

And then he kissed her.

Sarah awoke to Karen calling her. "Sarah, your frined is here!"

Disoriented, she stumbled to her feet and ran to the door. She leaned out over the banister. "Hang on. I'm coming!"

She closed the door and stripped out of her clothes. Pulling on a swim suit, she wondered down the hall and grabbed a towel. Wrapping herself up, she descended the stairs.

Cedric was waiting on the deck for her in swim trunks and a tee shirt. Sarah opened the sliding glass door. He turned and smiled.

'Hey kiddo." He hugged her.

"Hey yourself." She set the towel she had grabbed for him on the table, and feeling exposed, added hers.

She prestended not to notice the he looked at her in her swimsuit. "Do you want a soda?" she offered.

"Sure."

She disappeared back through the door. She grabbed tow cokes from the fridge. She looked up as her father came in."

"Toby is in bed." He said in a low voice. "Your mother and I are going out. We'll be back around midnight. Kepp it down, okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

He smiled, kissed her forehead, and disappeared down the hall. She listend as they backed out of the driveway. She grabbed the portable stereo from the hall closet and went back outside. Cedric had taken off his shirt and was dangling his feet into the pool. Sarah smiled and handed him his Coke.

"Here, you can get in. You don't have to wait for me."

"Okay." He set his Coke on the poolside and slid into the pool.

Sarah plugged in the boom box and chose a mixed CD from the booklet. She took a swig from her coke and jumped into the deep end, over his head. He laughed.

They raced each other, swimming lap after lap until Sarah hauled her self out of the pool and collapsed on the side in exhaustion. Cedric followed suit and rolled around on the cement.

"You're a good swimmer! Were you on your high school team or something?" He rolled to face her, hoisted his head on his hand.

"No, but swimming is my favorite physical activity. The only thing I did in high school was read."

Cedric sat up. Sarah gave the back of his head a puzzled look and sat up too. "Cedric?"

"Sarah, I'm going to be honest, okay. I like you. I can't stop thinking about you. I want to kiss you right now, but I don't have the guts." He looked at her. Sarah blushed ferociuosly.

He leaned over, pausing, and when she didn't pull away, he kissed her. It was soft and nice, but it had anurgency about it that said he had been thinking about it for a while. She pulled away first, her heart going full speed.

"I should go." He stood.

She stood. "Why?"

"Because I really like you. Which is why I won't take advantage of you. I don't want to ruin our friendship. It means a lot to me."

"My parents aren't here."

"I know, and that is what makes this so hard."

She laughed then, realizing the situation was to cliche, to perfect to actually work. "You're right. God, you are so right. Okay, yes, go. Go before I get myself in trouble and feel awkward around you for the rest of my life."

She walked him to the door. They said good night, he kissed her cheek, and then he was gone. She went back outside and shut off the stereo. She carried it back into the house and disappeared up the stairs.

Jealousy like he had never felt before burned in Jareths belly like fire. How dare that mortal brat move in on Sarah. She was meant to be a Queen, and that rat of a boy was not man enough for her. Jareth decided it was time to visit her in person.

Confused and exhausted, Sarah lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just own up to the fact that she liked Cedric. She did like him, didn't she. Lindsey would have had that boy naked in two seconds flat. But it felt wrong for some reason. Why? _Because you are still waiting for some one else,_ the voice in her head whispered.

Then, as if it was meant to be, a loud, sudden thumping and thrashing at her window made her jump nearly a mile. She flew off her bed and went to her window. Out side, an owl thrashed excitedly. Before she realized what she was doing, she opened the window, and the barn owl flew in. Screaming, Sarah fell backwards and landed hard on her butt. She looked up as the owl grew longer and darker, and then lay frozen and stunned as Jareth walked over and squinted down at her.

"Oh my god." She scrambled to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "My my, is that any way to treat an old friend? I have come merely to visit, love. Is that a crime?" He stepped closer to her.

"No," she said, taking a step back. "I just wish you could use the front door like most old friends."

"Now where is the fun in that?" He asked. He took another step toward her.

"Stop that!" She said, taking two steps back and bumping into the wall.

Jareth watched as fear entered her eyes the closer he came to her. He could hear her breath quicken, see the delectible pulse beating in her neck, feel it pick up speed as did his own. The Goblin King sighed and stepped away. He sat on the edge of her bed.

Sarah looked at him. He was still beautiful, and deadly. Unaged, as things in the Underground were, still frightingly powerful. His pants were tight, a dark marroon, and he wore a white shirt with a ruffled collar and sleeves. His boots were knee high and black. The cape draped around his shoulders was dark brown and purple. She ached to touch him, and it made her stomach drop. Why was she feeling like this. Her 'love' for him had been merely childhood infatuation, right? A girl with too many hormones and nothing to do with them. Hadn't it?

"You know, Sarah, Hoggle and them are quite sad. It's been nearly a year since you last called them. That's not what a nice friend should do."

"They kow I've been away at college. I have been busy, and I get zero alone time." Timidly, she sat down on the bed next to him.

He stood and turned to face her. "Come. I have something to show you." He held out his hand.

"Where? To the Underground?"

"Of course."

"Jareth, I can't. That place...I just don't think I can bare it." She looked down at his boots, his eyes to intense.

"Sarah, you must. Your friends are in danger."

Her head shot up. "Hoggle?"

"Yes, all of them."

She stood. "You must promise to bring me back."

"Whenever you wish."

She took the hand offered to her. He led her to the window.

"Close your eyes."

Sarah closed her eyes and felt the world around her shift. The wind blew and suddnely she was falling. She opened her mouth to scream, but strong arms enveloped her and held her close to a warm body. Then the shifting and falling stopped, and the wind settled.

"Can I-"

"Yes."

She opened her eyes and gasped. She stood at Jareth's window. The Goblin City, much larger than she remembered, glowed below them. The stars twinkled over head.

"It is beautiful."

"Yes, but look beyond it, to the plains. See the smoke? That's a war, Sarah, coming closer and closer to my land. My elven brothers are dying, trying to fight the Darkness." He stepped away from her and sat on the edge of the opening.

"I'm sorry, Jareth. But I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"I went to a seer. She is anchient and wise, as old as time. She told me only a great love could end this war. One such love between me and, how was it, me and my forgotten smile. My mortal smile." He reached up and grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her down to him.

Sarah gasped. Jareth held her tight in his arms and looked directly into her eyes like no one ever had before.

"What are you talking about?" But her shaky voice suggested she already knew.

"You are my great love Sarah. Can't you see that? Stay with me, please. I will give you everything you have ever wanted. You will never age, you will remain as beautiful as you are now forever. Toby could come to visit you whenever you wanted. WHta ever it is, I will do it for you. I want to give you the world."

Sarah wiggled from his arms. "Jareth," she put two fingers against his lips to silence him. "You are being crazy. You don't love me. You hate that I beat you at your own game and you want to own me, trap me. I won't be another possesion to you. Desire me, maybe, love me, no." She backed away and climbed to her feet.

"It's that damn boy of your isn't it. He has taken you from me." Jareth sighed.

"What? How do you know- nevermind, I don't want to know. But no, Cedric and I are just friends. Confused friends but friends just the same."

Sarah could see the confusion in Jareth's eyes. _He really thinks he loves me_, she thought. She sighed and sat back down on the ledge, keeping him at a distance.

"I will make a deal with you."

She had his attention. Jareth loved a good deal.

"I will return home for two days. At midnight on the second day, you will arrive in my room to bring me back to the Underground. Once there, or here, you will have seven days. In those seven days, you must find a way to prove to me your love is true. If the days are up, and you have not succeeded, I will retun home. If you happen to succeed, I will return to visit my family and say good bye, and then I will return here to stay with you, forever." She watched him like one watches a rabid dog, gaging his reaction.

Jareht pondered this. "Deal." He spit into his hand and offered it to her. She raised a brow. By the play of a smile on his lips, she knew he was testing her. So she spit into her own hand and then shook his. He grinned.

"Now, I must go home. I have a busy day tomorrow and a very big lie to orchestrate."

Out of no where, music wafted up from below. She peered out over the ledge, and saw what seemed to be a sort of festival in the streets. A goblin festival. A group of goblins played their instuments for the others to dance and dine to. She smiled softly. Suddenly, Jareth stood. He turned to her, held out a hand, and smiled.

"May I have this dance, for old times sake."

She tried to glare at him, remembering an incident involving an enchanted peach. But her glare became a smile and she took his hand. He spun her and then pulled her close, swaying with the music. Timidly, she rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled of earth, and strangly of cinnamon. She felt him inhale deeply and softly. She closed her eyes and found her self wishing to dance away eternity with him. Then, the tune shifted, and became hauntingly familiar, and she could almost feel a skirt swishing around her feet, feel the other dancers brushing past. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jareth. His eyes met hers, and he gave her a soft smile.

"There is such a sad love, deep in your eyes."

Sarah gasped as the song struck home. Chills danced down her spine. Then as quickly as it started, the music changed. It bacame faster and faster, and Jareth spun and swung her, looping her around until she was very dizzy. The music slowed once more and he pulled her close and hummed into her hair as they swayed and swirled. Sarah closed her eyes and felt as though they danced downward. The music was fading.

Sarah woke up suddenly in her bed, sunlight shining through her window. She still wore the clothes she had pulled on over her swimsuit last night. The scent of cinnamon lingered around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, you know the drill. I don't own it. But if I get rich, you better believe it baby...

Chap. 3

The water was scalding. Had she dreamed it? Sarah couldn't even remember if she had shampooed her hair already. Why wasn't the water hot enough. Her skin felt weird, pricklely and hot to the touch. She had to know if it was real. It had felt very real. She shut off the shower, giving up, and got out. Wrapping herself in a towel, she wondered down the hall to her room and closed the door. Toby's party was today. Tomorrow, she would tell her parents she was going camping with Lindsey. That was, if what had happend last night had really happend. Sarah noticed a small piece of paper on her bed. She picked it up. I was stiff and lined with gold. It read:

_It wasn't a dream. See you in two days. J._

Well, that pretty much answered her question. _Yes, Jareth, I will see you in tow days._ She put the card in her night stand and got dresses. She blew her hair dry and put on a little make-up. She grabbed Toby's gift and headed downstairs.

The deck was covered in streamers and party lights. Sarah added her present to the pile alreay started by her parents. Toby hurtled down the stairs and attacked her from behind, hugging her ferociously.

"Hi, birthday boy. Are you excited?"

"Duh!"

He heard the doorbell ring and flew to answer it. Sarah laughed.

After that, friends started showing up and pileing outside. Once all the guest had arrived, they donned party hats and sang happy birthday as Toby blew out candles. Then the cake was sliced and served, and Toby managed to get it everywhere. The kids ran around, playing tag and Simon Says. The parents sat by the pool drinking mixed drinks and swapping recipes. Sarah escaped inside and called Lindsey.

"Hey, so how did your night go?" Lindsey was eager for the details.

"Um, it was nice. We swam..."

"And?"

"And he kissed me. A little. Then he left."

"What? Why? Weren't your parents out?"

"You just answered your own question."

"Oh...oh wow. So he was a gentleman then. Dammit!"

Sarah laughed. "Okay, enough. He is not the reason I called. I need a favor."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I need to go visit an old friend for a while. Seven days actually. I am going to tell my parents that we are going camping. So don't call my house."

"Okay. But why can't you just tell you parents where you are really going? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. But thats what I'm going to find out. God, Linds, there is so much I have to tell you that I can't tell you right now. But everything will be okay."

"I hope so. Sarah, it sounds dumb, but you are just about the best friend I have ever had."

"That doesn't sound dumb. You are my best frined too. Well, my best human one."

Lindsey laughed. "Sarah you are so weird. Call me when you get back."

"I will, I promise. Thanks."

"Anytime. Bye."

"Bye."

Sarah hung up the phone and went back outside to watch Toby open presents. He loved the dragon and wouldn't let anyone touch it. Finally, one by one, his friends left. Sarah helped clean up and put Toby to bed.

She decided to tell her parents about her trip tonight. They took it well, but were sad she would be gona for a week. But they were understanding. Sarah climbed the stares to her room. She opened her window to let in the breeze, and then got into bed. She dreamed of owls in capes at her window.

The next morning, Sarah awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting up to her room. Karen was an excellent cook. Sarah jumped out of bed, threw on a robe and ran down the stairs. Her father sat in the kitchen table, coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. He patted her hand absently as she kissed him on the head and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. Pouring her self a glass, she sat at the table. Karen stood over the gridle.

"Morning," Sarah said, leaning back and enjoying her usual spot.

"Morning, sweetie." Her father glanced up from his paper, flashed her a smile, and then back to reading.

"Good morning," Karen said in a sing-song voice. She was in a very good mood.

Karen sat a plate in front of Sarah and one in front of her husband. She went to sit down, but before she could, Sarah's father put down his paper and grabbed her around the middle, pulling her down and kissing her. Karen squealed.

"George! What has gotten into you?'

Sarah stopped eating and stared mid pancake. "Okay, what is going on? You two never like each other this much in the morning." She swallowed her bite.

Karen beamed. "Shall we tell her?"

"Go ahead."

"Sarah honey, your dad and I are going to have a baby."

Sarah choked. "Another one?"

Her dad laughed. "You make it sound as if we'd had a dozen."

"No I mean, it's great, I just thought Toby was it.'

"So did we." Karen was blushing. "But, well, accidents happen. And this is a good thing. I want another baby."

A loud thud disturbed the moment as Toby landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"He left me a present! Sarah look!" He wailed and he barreled into the kitchen.

"What? Who, dear?" Karen gave her husband a confused look.

"Sarah look." Toby held out his hand to her.

Sarah gasped. In Toby's hand was a crystal. Jareth's crystal.

"He is here? Now?" Sarah jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Toby's room was empty, so she ran into her room. Looking around, she growled with frustration.

"He's gone."

She whirled to see Toby in the door way.

"Where is he?"

"In the Labyrinth, silly."

"How do you know about that?" Sarah dropped to her knees in front of him.

"I was there, too."

"But you were so little..."

"The King came a few weeks ago. He had your story book and he told me what happened. I knew him, Sarah, I knew him when I saw him. I remember him."

Sarah looked at her brother. He was still so little. She sighed. "Okay, Tob, go eat breakfast. Tell mom and dad you were just playing a game. Don't tell them anything else, okay?"

Toby rolled his eyes. "I know, sis, I'm not dumb."

"I know, I'm sorry. Now scat. I'll fix this."

"He told me that hew is coming back for you Sarah. Tonight. He told me you made a deal with him."

"It's okay Toby. Just go."

"I want to go! I want to see the Underground." Toby put his hands on his little hips.

"No Toby. What would I tell mom and dad?"

"That I am going camping with you. Please, sis, you owe me."

Sarah frowned at her brother. "For what?"

"You wished me away when I was to little to know what I was doing wrong."

Sarah stared at him, mouth agape. "But I rescued you too!"  
"Please."

She growles. Tossing the hair from her eyes, she swore inwardly. "Okay, fine, but then you go home in three days. Now go aske mom and dad and eat your breakfast."

"Thanks! You are the best sister ever." He hugged her and ran down the stairs.

Sarah stood and sighed. This was getting out of hand fast. She looke out the window. She wasn't hungry anymore, so she decided to pack. She filled her duffle bag with clothes and hygeine products. She checked in with Kindsey and decided she should call Cedric, just incase he called again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cedric."

"Hi Sarah! How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine. My aunt is getting a lot better already."

"That's good. Actually, I wanted to let you know that I am going camping with Lindsey for, like, a week or so. I wasn't sure if you were going to call so I thoguht I would let you know I'll be gone."

"Yeah," he sounded sad. "I was actually going to call you tonight and plan something for tomorrow. But I guess you'll be busy, huh."

"Yeah." Why did she feel so bad? "I'll call as soon as I get home though."

"Okay, good. Well bye, Sarah."

"Bye." She hung up before he could say anything else.

Evening came quickly. Sarah said good night to her parents and told them she would be leaving early in the morning. They were taking Lindsey's car. They were nervous about Toby going, but they trusted her. Toby napped on her bed, his knapsack on the floor next to her duffle bag.

Sarah sat at her vanity, slightly primping but pretending not to. Her clock read 11:55 pm. Her heart was pounding and she was nervous for a reason she couldn't quite pinpoint. She was taking a big step tonight. By allowing Jareth to compete for her heart, she was setting her self up to be broken, again. She had left him once, and she would again if she feared his intentions were untrue. But doing so would kill her. Then she thought of her life and her friends here. Would she give up school, her career, to be with him and live in a place that, to the majority of the world, didn't even exist. Karen was having a baby. Would Sarah give up seeing her new sister or brother for the Goblin King.

Her clock chimed midnight, and Sarah's head shot up. She looked to her window as it flew open all on its own. An owl flew in, and in a flash of wings, the king stood before her. The Goblin King was finely clad in a white frilled shirt, cream colored leggings, and dark brown boots. His cape was beige with white owl feathers decorating the back and collar.

"Hello, love." He flashed her a smile that made her feet go numb.

"Well, aren't you one for grand enterances."

"I am." He spotted Toby. "Toby! What are you doing here, lad?"

"Sarah siad I could go with you for three days, to see the Underground! I was so little I barely rememeber."

"This is your fault you know," Sarah hissed at the King.

He raised a brow at her and then turned back to Toby with a smile. "Well as long as it is okay with Sarah, then it is with me too."

"Three days but that is it!" Sarah couldn't help but smile. She could tell that these two together would be trouble.

"Okay, I want you each to hold my hand and close your eyes." Jareth held out his hands.

They grabbed their bags, and Sarah took his right, and Toby his left. Sarah made sure Toby had shut his eyes, and then shut her own.

"It's a little scary, Toby, but it will be okay." Sarah was afraid her little brother would be frightened.

She felt the world around her shake and crumble. Then came the falling. She screamed. Suddenly, Jareth was pulling her close. She felt Toby put his arm around her waist. They stood huddled together until the ground was solid underneath.

"You may open your eyes now." Jareth's voice was startlingly close.

Sarah pulled away and opened her eyes. They stood in what was clearly meant to be a child's bedroom. There were toys on the shelves, as well as large picture books, and a giant window in the adjacent wall that overlooked the city.

Toby opened his eyes, and the delight that spread across his little face was so real that Sarah couldn't help but grin. "Is this my room?" He asked, twirling to face the Goblin King.

"Yes, it is," Jareth said, smiling. "Now, it's very late, Toby, lad, and growing boys need their rest. You have a lot of exploring to do tomorrow."

"Sarah, do I have to go to bed?" Toby looked at his sister pleadingly.

"Yes, now get into bed. I will leave this lamp on." Sarah reached under the shade of the little carved lamp sitting on the night stand next to the small four-poster bed. She realized as she did this that there was no cord leading from the lamp to an outlet in the wall. No electricity. Was everything here run entirely on magic? "Tomorrow, I will take you exploring and introduce you to all my old friends. But tonight you must get some rest." She help Toby into bed and pulled the covers up under his chin.

"Okay," Toby said reluctantly, although he yawned like a cat. "Good night."

She kissed him on the forehead. "Good night."

She stood from where she had knelt by the bed and watched as the little boy's eyes drifted closed. Then she followed the Goblin King out into the hall and shut the door. Once out of earshot of the sleeping child, she turned to the King.

"Where is my room?" She was tired and knew he would be up to his devious antics if she wasn't careful.

"Well..." he said, smiling slyly. "You can take the room at the end of the hall, or the one at the beginning." He leaned on the wall and folded his arms across his chest, a coy smile playing at his mouth.

"What's the difference?" She asked, brow raised, and crossed her arms as well.

"Well, the one at the end of the hall is empty, and the one at the beginning of the hall is mine."

"I should have known. The one at the end will be fine."

"Pity."

Sarah hoisted her bag and walked to the door at the end of the great hall. Jareth sauntered after her and slipped in behind her before she could shut the door on him. She turned around to face him and gave him an exasperated look.

"What in the world do you want."

"Smarter goblins. But then again I would have to be worried about being overthrown. Actually, I would like to show you something, if you don't mind."

"Fine," she said, putting her bag on the bed. "But let's go now. I really am very tired."

"As you wish. Come."

"Sarah followed the Goblin King out into the hall and up a flight of stairs. Sarah sighed as her legs began to ache. Were these endless? When they finally reached the top, she breathed deeply in relief and then focused her attention on the door that lay before her. She gasped when she realized where she was.

"The Esher room!" She looked around and suddenly felt dizzy.

"Ah yes, I have heard it called that before. Never understood why really. It's been around much longer than that silly artist anyways. But it is a brilliant creation. Our gravity holds no power here."

Jareth walked over to the other side wall running behind them and scooped up a glass bottle of translucent red liquid that had been sitting there. With the wave of his hand, he conjured a crystal that instantly became two dainty glass wine flutes. Sarah rolled her eyes and looked about rather nervously.

"Follow me." Jareth led her to the edge of the ledge they stood on. He then preceded to walk forward and onto the underside of the ledge.

Sarah gasped, covering her mouth. He peeked over the side.

"Well, come on then."

"I-I can't. I'm frightened."

"Don't be." He held out his hand.

Sarah reached forward and grasped it. She closed her eyes and stepped outward, swallowing hard. She let herself fall forward. She opened her eyes, and to her amazement, found herself on the underside. She looked about and realized that she didn't feel as if she was hanging upside down. The blood wasn't rushing to her head, and her hair stayed against her shoulders instead of falling down past her. Her vision seemed oddly blurred, but after blinking a few times, it too righted itself. Down became up, and everything felt normal. She looked at the King, who gave her an odd look, before turning swiftly on his heel. Sarah followed him to a flight of what now looked like upside down stairs. He walked up, or rather, down them until he reached the top, or was it the bottom, and sat on the attached ledge. She followed him and sat down next to him, head spinning ever so slightly. She glance at the King. He seemed to be fine. Maybe he spent a lot of time in here.

"Wine?"

"Sure." She wasn't even sure if she like wine.

He handed her a glass of the dark red liquid. She took a sip and found it bitter. The second sip brought a slightly sweeter flavor, which seemed to increase with each drink. Sarah eyed the glass suspiciously and put it down next to her.

"That is the first wine I have ever had that actually tasted good." She giggled, and then clamped her hand over her mouth when as urge to continue giggling filled her. What was going on. She new she was a light weight, but this was ridiculous. She sat in silence, afraid to open her mouth because of what might come out of it. She looked about the room and tried no to feel dizzy.

Jareth sipped his wine, ignoring the odd fuzzy feeling behind his eyes, and watched her. Even as a mortal, she was lovely. But she seemed blurry...was that him? When had the light grown so soft? Where had this haze come from?

Sarah was definitely not feeling well. The room was spinning ever so slightly and the was an odd gold glow to everything. She glanced at Jareth out of the corner of her eye. He was gazing out over the room. Was he feeling strange too? She refused to believe he had drugged her. That was little more college frat boy than pompous Goblin King.

"Jareth, I don't feel very good..." She said, her voice sounding like it was far, far away.

The King looked at her, his head spinning. She was all golden and hazy and he wondered if he was seeing her aura.

"I think that the wine, (hiccup), might have been a little too...aged." His voice sounded a bit odd, even to him. "I am feeling...much too intoxicated to have only had half a glass. (Hiccup.)" He covered his mouth and closed his eyes briefly, before attempting to focus on her again. "I am a tad intoxicated, I think."

"Me too. I think I had better go to bed. I, it's just that, well, I can't seem to stand up." Sarah glance around herself. Suddenly, she was quite overwhelmed with laughter. All the giggles that had been building up came out in loud, raucous laughter.

The King gave her a rather drab look, then burst out laughing as well. "I can't seem to stop drinking this horrid concoction!" he gulped the rest of his glass.

Sarah picked hers up and downed it. "Me either." She snorted as if this were the funniest thing to ever happen ever.

They collapsed in laughter. What was merely minutes later, but seemed like much longer, Sarah's stomach began to ache. She flopped backwards, laying against the cool stone. The laughter died down and the King hiccuped. Suddenly, Sarah spoke:

"Why do you steal children?" She suddenly felt very sleepy, languid, as if she were floating.

The King sighed and lay back as well. "I don't steal them, Sarah. Can't you see? I do only what is asked of me. Besides, it gets lonely here sometimes. I suppose I want someone I can talk to, even if it is just a toddler."

"You can talk to me." She rolled her head to the side to look at him. She could barely keep her eyes open, and saw his were heavy lidded as well.

"Yes," he said in a dreamy, half awake voice. "But you wont be here forever, love."

"If you prove yourself to me, I will stay, I promise. But I have to know if this is worth giving up my home, my family."

He stared at the ceiling, or was it the floor, and hummed a faintly familiar tune. She struggled to remember where she had heard it, but it was from a different time and place, buried deep in someone else's memories.

The words were hard to make out, as he sang them low and under his breath. But as Sarah listened, she caught a few vanishing into the air. "...sad love...pale jewel..."

Sarah sat up, head spinning, memories flooding back. The fear, the embarrassment, the masked faces mocking her every move.

"Stop!" she shouted, jumping to her feet. "Don't do this. Don't make me do this!" She stumbled away, trying to regain her equilibrium.

He was up in a flash, steadying her, and hand on each shoulder. "Do what? What?"

She tried to speak, but her throat had closed. Her lips fumbled to form her words. "Don't make me love you. I'm not the same selfish little girl I used to be. I'm not going to just throw everything away just because you offer me my dreams." She jerked away from him and ran.

She finally found the entrance and ran down the stairs to the hallway. She flung her bedroom door open and locked it behind her. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she collapsed onto her bed. There were footsteps in the hall.

"Sarah!" He was outside her door, calling for her. "Sarah, I meant nothing by what I said. I was just remembering how beautiful you were that night. Even if it was just a dream. Please, come out and talk to me!"

"You are so cruel..." She whispered.

"Sarah, please."

"Leave me be. I will see you in the morning."

"Dammit Sarah! I have the key to this door!"

"And if you are any kind of gentlemen, you will not use it."

Silence followed, and then a sigh. "And she thinks I'm the cruel one..." He walked away.

She listened to his boot heels on the stone floor as he retreated, their crisp echo fading away into nothingness. Then she stripped off her clothes and climbed into the giant bed.

"Don't fall for him. Don't you dare fall for him," she said aloud to herself.

Finally, after much tossing and turning, sleep took her. She dreamed of war, and of blood.

The following morning, the dining hall was full of noise. Goblin maids bustled about at their kings orders, preparing the grandest of breakfasts. Jareth paced his throne room, of which he'd emptied of goblins shortly after Sarah had left the first time. Their banter was no fun with out Toby. And no other girls had come to the Labyrinth after she'd beaten it. She'd ruined all his fun, invaded his dreams and clouded his judgement. And now she was back, and he had brought her here. And she was angry with him.

Suddenly, the small door opposite the staircase flung open and a young man strode in.

"There is a _child _playing in the stairwell!"

"Yes, it's Toby."

"As if that explains things."

"Parish, please, shut up."

Sarah awoke to the sound of little feet racing up and down the hallway. For a brief second, she forgot where she was. Then it all came flooding back, including the fight last night. Throwing the covers off, she rose and found her suitcase and unlatched it. She pulled out her long red robe with the thick lining that she had gotten for Christmas. Lindsey had good taste. She put it on and let herself out into the hall. Her head was throbbing, from the wine, she guessed.

She wondered down the hall and descended the stairs. Upon entering the throne room, she felt her heart turn to led and fall to her feet. Standing with Jareth was a young man in black leggings and an unbuttoned black shirt. He looked at her with piercing silvery blue eyes, his black Mohawk drooping to one side. There was a bolt through his chin. The singer from the club. Sarah remembered the stabbing pain, and her hand drifted to rest on her stomach.

"You!" she hissed. 'What the hell are you doing here?"

The young man gave her a fiery look matching her own. "I happen to live here! I should ask the same of you!"

Jareth held up a hand. "Enough! This is Parish. He often goes above ground to play human when the Underground becomes boring to him."

"I am human!" Parish snarled.

Jareth turned on him, glaring back. "Only half." He turned back to Sarah. "You see, his mother was a fae princess. She visited the Aboveground and fell in love with a mortal man she found there. She bore his child, then stole away one night for her kingdom. Parish likes to use what little power he has to play human when he can." Jareth gave him a disdainful look.

"His Majesty sends me up there to check on things now and then. You know that, though, don't you?" Parish looked at her, grinning wickedly.

Sarah, who had felt the need to voice what had happened to her that night, suddenly decided now was not the time. "You were good, that night at the club. Very...hypnotic." She looked at him, very unsmiling.

He stepped off the thrones platform and sauntered towards her. When his face was a breath away from hers, he said, "Thanks." And then was gone, up the stairs.

Sarah, quite shaken, turned to Jareth. "Where is Toby?"

"Playing. He is safe in my home." He stepped off the platform and walked towards her. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She felt oddly vulnerable and pulled the neck of her robe tighter.

Suddenly, he was before her, his hand tracing her cheek. "Red is good on you."

She closed her eyes as his hands caressed her face. She felt safe her, yet unstable.

"Jareth, I would like to fetch Toby and have some breakfast." She opened her eyes.

The pain in his eyes matched her own. But it was gone in an instant, and he dropped his hand and stepped away. "Ah, yes. This way. Helgna!"

A short fat goblin woman appeared. "Yes, your highness?"

"Fetch the boy and bring him to the dining room."

"Yes, my King," and she disappeared back through the door.

"Come, Sarah." Jareth led her through after the goblin and into a large room with a banquet table stretching the length of it.

Covering the table were arrangements of fruit and bread and other breakfast foods. Jareth pulled out a chair to the right of the head seat for her, and she sat with a gracious smile. Toby burst through the door and ran to Sarah. He hugged her, and then ran back over an sat in the chair to Jareth's left. Sarah ate slowly, watching Toby devour his meal and Jareth not so much as sip his juice. The King stared off into space, eyes gazing out the window. There was silence among the three, the goblins making all the noise necessary.

When they had finished, Jareth cleared his throat and Sarah and Toby looked at him.

"How about horse back riding?" He asked.

"You have horses here!?" Toby asked, amazed.

Jareth laughed. "Of course we do."

"Can we sis?" Toby looked anxiously at Sarah.

She nodded, and he howled in excitement.

Sarah's mare was a beautiful creamy white thing with a good even temper and a long flowing main and tail. Jareth's mount was a splendid black stallion with an obvious temper and fiery eyes. Toby seemed quite pleased with his red roan mare. She was of gentle nature and perky disposition. Sarah noticed that, eery as it was, these horses seemed to understand what it was exactly that they said. Sarah suspected they had some kind of fae power of their own.

"Follow me, I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Toby asked, barely able to contain himself.

"Wait and see lad." Jareth smiled. "Come on, I'll race you."

Toby trilled excitedly. "Come on horsie!" His mare took off.

"Ya!"Jareth shouted, and his stallion shot off after Toby.

"Hey! Be careful!" Sarah called. "Damn."

Her mare tossed it's main and neighed.

"Men. Well, come on." Sarah nearly screamed as her mare tore off after the others.

Eventually, she could see Jareth and his mount up ahead, paused at the edge of a bank. Sarah slowed and trotted up. Upon seeing what lay before them, she gasped. Ahead, the ocean crashed , lapping up onto the white sand beach where Toby pranced his horse.

"It's beautiful," Sarah said as she reached Jareth.

He nodded in agreement but said nothing, his eyes locked on the horizon ahead. He had a far away look in those mismatched eyes, something that made Sarah, oddly enough, want to kiss him. She squashed the notion and instead edged her horse closer to his. She reached over to where his hand rested on the reigns and clutched it gently. She looked out over the ocean, but felt him glance at her and smile.

Toby had managed to dismount, though Sarah couldn't figure out how considering he was so short. He led his horse around, talking to her and bending over to look at shells. They seemed good companions, and Sarah smiled.

"You know, if he stayed with you, here, he would never age. He could stay little and happy forever, Sarah." Jareth's voice was wistful.

"I can't do that to him. He deserves to grow up and experience life." She let go of his hand gently and dismounted her horse.

"And all the heartbreak that comes with growing up, you wish that for him too?" Jareth gave her a cold look.

Sarah sighed and looked up at him. "He deserves to experience love, Jareth. I want him to grow up and find that person meant for him. Everyone deserves that chance." She took the reigns and led her horse over to the shade of a tree growing a few feet back from the bank. The mare lay down.

Jareth followed, his horse tossing his head in aggravation. "So, why is it then that you won't let yourself love? Or be loved, for that matter."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't need love to be complete. I am happier without attachments."

Jareth dismounted and walked towards her. "That is no way to live."

Once again, he was before her, her face in his hands. "One kiss, and I can show you what it would be like. Please. How am I to win you if you won't even let me try?"

She shook her head, but was silent. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Her heart pounded so loud she was sure he could hear it too. She wanted to run screaming, but instead she stood very, very still as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, expecting nothing. His lips were like silk. She felt herself giving in. How easy it would be just to say yes and stay here forever, to forget everyone she loved in the Aboveground. She opened her eys and pulled away.

"Dammit!" She backed away from a dazed Goblin King. "Up," she shouted to her horse, who stumbled to its feet.

She catapulted herself into the saddle and her horse took off without even being asked.

"Good Gods, where is she going?" Jareth mounted his horse and rode after her.

"Toby, you stay on that beach! Don't move!" Jareth called over his shoulder.

Sarah tore past gardens and huts, past the outskirts of the Goblin City. A giant forest loomed above her. The mare shied, but Sarah urged her forward. The trees and growth were dense, and the deeper in she rode, the darker and denser things got. Finally, she was forced to slow to a trot, then a walk.

Jareth followed her trail up to the forest. Upon seeing the path she had made, fear welled in him.

"Damn stupid girl!" He conjured a crystal, which became a sword in his hand. The stallion, for fear of the shiny metal object, reared. "Come on!" But the stallion resisted. Jareth dug his heels in hard, and finally the horse entered the forest.

Jareth cut the brush away with the sword, urging his horse forward.

Sarah's uneasiness grew as her horse picked it's way over roots and around thorny bushes. Suddenly, the mare stopped and whinnied softly.

"What? What is it?" Sarah stroked the horses neck.

The mare backed up, afraid. Sarah stared ahead in confusion, when something seemed suddenly to stand out. There was a patch in the shrubs so dark it looked unnatural. Then, she heard it, a soft, low growling. The dark patch shifted as a wolf stalked out of the shrubs, towards them. It was large, much more so than any earthen wolves. Sarah swallowed nervously.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered to her mare.

The horse knickered, lowering her head as if in warning, and stamped her foot. Sarah patted her horse, and then dismounted. Her horse grunted in disapproval. Sarah held out her hand to the wolf, hoping maybe it was just frightened. It snarled, then sprung into the air. Sarah screamed and suddenly the air sparked and crackled. The wold flew back and fell to the ground.

Realizing she was on her back, Sarah sat up. Jareth stood behind her on his mount, a strange rifle in his hands. He looked at Sarah, shook his head, and dismounted.

"You almost got yourself killed."

The wolf got to it's feet slowly. Suddenly, it was standing, not on four feet but on two. It grew, until it was as tall as a man and shaped like one. Except for the tale, claws on furry fingers, and the giant head of a wold, it was a man. Sarah screamed and scrambled to her feet. She ran to Jareth. The wolf tossed back it's great head and laughed.

"Damn you Jareth, that one hurt!" His voice was deep and husky, with a rumbling in the back of his throat.

He turned to face them, flexing his abdomen until the bullet fell from his body. He grinned, as much as a wolf man could with a snout entirely the wrong shape for such and action. Sarah whimpered and tightened her grip around the Goblin King. The wolf looked at her.

"And you must be the one they keep talking about. The one to finally tame our noble King." His belly rumbled with laughter.

"I hardly think anyone can tame the Goblin King." Sarah retorted, but found herself smiling.

"This is Lady Sarah, a friend. Sarah, this violent, hairy creature is Luka, alpha to the Were Clan."

"Oh, Jareth, you flatter me so." the sarcasm could not be missed. The wolf bowed. "My apologies, madame. I perceived you and your beast as a threat." he grinned a toothy grin. "And, I was hungry."

"Enough," Jareth said. "Sarah, I was going to explain to you the different species inhabiting the Underground another day. But seeing as we are already here, might as well make this your first lesson."

Sarah found her voice, still shaking. "I'd like to go back for Toby."

"He is quite safe. He is with an old friend of yours. That Hogwart fellow."

"Hoggle! Oh my, Hoggle. I would like to visit him when we get back."

"Very well. But first, Luka, show us your home."

Luka bowed again. "As you wish, your Majesty."

The wolfman led them through the forest. The horses followed out even being told to. Finally, they reached a river bank. Across the river was a tall, tall embankment. Sarah stared in wonder. The entire underside had been carved out, and built into it were huts and domes. Around the huts and down by the river roamed other creatures like Luka. Other wolves that walked and talked like men.

Sarah and Jareth mounted their horses to cross the river. The water only came up to her horses chest, and Sarah was glad for leather boots. Luka waded in, half swimming, half walking to the other side. Upon seeing their alpha, the other wolves dropped to all fours, bowing their heads.

"As you were," Luka said with half-hearted annoyance. "This is my home. Feel free to look around."

Jareth dismounted and Sarah followed suit. Two wolfmen took the horses to graze and cool down.

"Take us to Evianna. It has been so long since the two of you visited the castle." Jareth looked around.

"Very well." Luka smiled, though Sarah suspected it was for show.

He led them to a cave opening in the brown mud of the bank. Sarah ducked, as did Jareth. Luka was on all fours, and they were forced to crouch. Soon though, the tunnel widened and was dimly lit by torches on the walls. It became tall enough for Sarah to walk comfortably, though Jareth still seemed to have a bit of trouble.

The hallway emptied into a room with a red carpet and several lounges dressed in red satin. Small metal baskets hung from the ceiling, fire burning within them, providing a dim, pleasing light. The room was tall enough for even Jareth to stand straight.

"One moment." Luka slipped into a room with a red curtain for a door.

Jareth looked at Sarah, whose eyes were wide. "Don't be frightened, Sarah. They are a friendly people, just very protective of their part of the forest."

Just then, another figure slipped out of the curtained room. Sarah looked over. This wolf was female, there was no mistaking that. The shape of her breasts was plain under the white fur covering her body. There was a feminine sway to her walk as she stalked to Jareth and embraced him.

"My King, it has been so long. What brings you to our home?" Her voice carried a thick accent that sounded like water running over stones. She stepped away and sat on one of the lounges.

"It seems my guest wondered into your woods uninvited, and Luka nearly ate her alive." He grinned at Sarah, who glared back.

The wolf queen laughed. "Luka does have a rather monestrous appetite, especially for pretty girls."

The queen stood and advanced to Sarah. She extended a slender, furry hand with sharp claws, and Sarah took it nervously.

"I'm Evianna. You may call me Evie, or Anna, which ever you prefer. I am the alpha female of this clan. Welcome."

"I'm Sarah. Thank you." There was something about the queen that helped put her at ease.

"Well, Lady Sarah, you are welcome in my woods anytime you wish."

"Careful little one, my mate has a monestrous appetite for pretty girls too." Luka entered the room, grinning.

The queen merely smiled and retreated to the lounge. Jareth laughed. Sarah swallowed hard, which made him laugh harder.

They dined with the alphas in their den. Sarah was regaled with tales of great hunts the Kings had been on together, and of parties and balls and the like. Once the Goblin King and his Lady had their fill of the fruit and bread and cheese, they sat, drinking red wine while the wolves ate strips of raw meat. Sarah found she was enjoying herself, and when it came time to leave, she was actually a bit sad.

Out of the forest, the sun still shown brightly. Laughter carried across the wind from the beach, and Sarah galloped her horse to the edge of the bank. Toby played ball with a short grizzled figure in a funny little cap.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried.

Hoggle turned and his face lit up. "Sarah!"

Sarah was off her horse and racing across the sand before Jareth even caught up to her. Sarah stumbled toward Hoggle, collapsing to her knees and hugging him.

"Hoggle! I have missed you so!"

"Sarah, you stopped callin' for us. Ludo 'n I thought you didn't need us any more." Hoggle held her tight.

"I'm sorry. I was so busy. I'll always need you. I love you all so much. You know that."

The two broke the embrace and smiled at one another. Sarah got to her feet and scooped up Toby. She climbed back up to the bank and set her little brother on her own horse. Then she helped Hoggle on to Toby's mare.

"There is much left to do before the sun goes back down," Jareth informed them from atop his stallion. "Back to the castle!"

Sarah climbed on behind Toby and reached around him to grab the reigns. She guided the mare to follow Jareth, and Hoggle followed behind, grumbling about smelly beasts and the like.

Upon entering the throne room, Hoggle seemed to get ancy and informed them he had gardens to tend to. Sarah made him promise to visit the next day and bring the others. Then she hugged him, and he was gone. Toby, all yawns and eye rubbing, was taken upstairs by a goblin maid for a nap. He protested the whole way, but was asleep as soon as his blonde head hit the pillow. The Goblin King and his Lady were let standing in the throne room.

Jareth turned to her. "Would you like to see the gardens at the back of the castle? They are quite beautiful. Hoggle, for all he is worth is an excellent gardener."

"I thought you had pressing matters?" Sarah asked.

The King merely shrugged. Sarah nodded and followed him out a door in the throne room that she had never seen before. She suspected that was because it hadn't been there last time. The was a long twisted corridor lit by sky lights of stained glass fairies over head. Sarah couldn't stop staring at them and nearly bumped into the Goblin King. He gave her an odd look, glanced up, shrugged, and continued on. They came to a large ornate door at the end. He threw it open with flourish and walked out onto grass the color of emeralds. Sarah stood in the doorway, astounded. The King was right. The land scape was beyond any earthly garden she had ever seen. Even the sun seemed brighter. There were weeping willows draping their branched down around small manmade pools. Koi in rainbow colors swam about. The was a hedge maze, like a tiny mini Labyrinth that wound its way for miles through the garden. The was a fountain that let a stream of crystal clear water fall into a pool below, and animals carved of stone and some of hedges dotted here and there.

"You weren't lying," she said.

"I never do, love." His face had a cynical expression on it, the line between his brows deepening as he looked about.

She glanced at him, a smile playing the corners of her mouth. "You can lie by things you don't say, you Majesty." She gave him a wicked smile when he looked at her, and sauntered off to lose herself in the garden.

"Don't call me that!" he said indignantly and followed her.

She turned. "Call you what, you majesty?" Then, upon a whim, she darted under the drooping branches of the nearest willow, concealing herself form his view.

Jareth went in after her. "That." He circled the tree, but she was gone. He barged through the branches just in time to see her slip into another.

"Sarah, I was never one for hide and seek games. Sarah?" Harumphing, he darted under that tree.

She was gone again, and he growled loudly in frustration. He abandoned the trees embrace and looked around the garden.

"Where are you?"

A rather feminine giggle came from behind a hedge. Letting loose a string of profanities, he went in search of its origin. As he rounded the hedge, he saw a flash of brunette hair whip around the other side. He ran after it and entered another clearing surrounded by trees. But it was, alas, empty.

"Sarah, I'm not amused!"

Sarah reveled in her little game. After all, it wasn't every day that _she _got to be the one playing tricks on the other. She ducked into a corridor branching off of the clearing opposite where the flustered King had come in. Laughing to herself, she scurried down it with glee. Presently, she came across a small wrought iron gate, only a little taller than she. The sound of footfalls getting closer alerted her that her pursuer was advancing. Taking a breath, she pushed open the gate and went inside.

From down the tunnel, Jareth heard the hinges squeal, badly in need of oil. _Now what do I have out here that needs a gate?_ Suddenly it struck him, and fear and anger seized his body. He never should have brought her here.

"Sarah, no!" His determined canter became a run.

Sarah parted the vines that hung down the from the trees guarding the entrance. Before her lay a clearing of statues. They were all around. There was a stone platform in the middle of the clearing, with several statues mounted upon it. Something about them seemed familiar, and she wanted a closer look.

"Wait a minute..." Sarah began to walk towards them.

Out of no where, hands fell on her shoulders, spinning her around fast.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Jareth's face was close to hers, and the look in his eyes frightened her.

"I-I was exploring." she said, confused.

Her grabbed her arm and jerked her out of the stone garden. "Not in there you aren't. That place is off limits."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please let go. That hurts."

He let go but his look was vicious. "Don't do that."

She rubbed her upper arm sourly. "Do what?"

"That docile little act of yours. I already know what a shrew you can be. No need to play that around me." he turned and stalked down the tunnel.

Sarah groaned and followed him. "What is your problem? First you tell me that you can't stand when I fight you on everything, and then when I try to play nice, you hate that too. What the hell do you want from me?"

He whirled on her. "I want you to have an opinion with out playing the vixen! I want you to actually give things a chance instead of fighting me every damn step of the way! I don't want you to shut me out when you are feeling something!" His voice softened, and he neared her. He held out his hand and inch from her face. She backed away instinctively before she could stop herself, or the pain from entering his eyes. "And when I touch you, I don't want you to pull away." The breath left his body.

Sarah sighed. He was right. She hadn't even given him a chance. She had come into this thinking that in seven days, she would be back home and free of him altogether. She had never even considered that she might actually fall for him.

"I am sorry Jareth. I know I am being hard. But you have no idea what these past three years have been like for me. I spent the first 15 years of my life living in some kind of fairy tale. It seemed like I was always waiting. Waiting to fit in, to find my nitch in the real world. And then, one day, my fairytale came true, and finally everything fit like it never had. I was the girl I had always wanted to be: the girl who has to save the day.

"But, like everything, it didn't last. It never does. And I was tossed back into my world, feeling victorious yet even more lost than when I started out. And you never cam back for me!" The look in her eyes was pure pain, and it made Jareth shudder.

"I didn't know you wanted me to. You seemed so sure, when you said I had no power over you."

"Of course I wanted you too! Don't you see that? I couldn't give into you back then. It would have meant me losing and I couldn't do that, not after I had come so far. I had hoped that maybe you would keep trying and that I would one day be able to say yes. But you never came." She looked at her feet, her heart sinking in her chest.

"But I am offering it now. Just say the word..."

Sarah smiled, but there was pain behind it. "No Jareth, it doesn't work like that, not any more. See, I endured the greatest of challenges, just to prove I was worthy of the offer to be by your side. Now you must achieve the hardest of obstacles: proving, unselfishly, your love. I want you to show me that you are worthy giving up everything for."

Jareth suddenly saw Sarah in a whole new light. She was something that, like his Labyrinth, shouldn't be taken for granted. She was more wise than he thought. _Clever girl_.

He gave her a small smile. "Very well, my lady."

He crooked his arm, and she looped hers around it. Together they walked back to the castle in silence.

The Goblin King left his guest in the throne room, exiting through another door she was sure hadn't been there before. Sarah sighed, and for lack of other options, climbed the stairs to her room. As she reached the top, she noticed that the first door, Jareth's door, was slightly ajar.

"Don't you dare..." she whispered to herself.

But her curiosity got the better of her, as it usually did, and she gently pushed the door open and slipped inside. The room was warm and dark, like a lived in cave. She could barely make out the large four-poster bed ahead of her. There was a dim light coming from somewhere, and upon investigation, Sarah discovered the wall next to her was not a wall but a window covered by a great curtain.

Sarah advanced to the curtain and felt around until she found a rope about as thick around as her wrist. She tugged on it hard and the curtains parted. Sarah stood in awe of the scene below her. Trees and gardens and the city's outskirts lay sprawled before her. In the distance, there was a thin line of ocean where the sun would set in a few hours. She could see the burning orb now, drifting closer and closer to it's destination.

Sarah was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open behind her. She did however hear it slam shut. Spinning around, she was too late, for suddenly the curtains snapped closed and the room was darker than it had been

Heart pounding, she asked, "Who's there?" She squinted, hoping her eyes would adjust.

There came no answer, only the shifting of fabrics as someone waled closer. A hand extended from the darkness to brush the hair from her face. Sarah inhaled sharply, fear making her pulse race.

"My, how you shake at my presence. It is as if you have been caught doing something you shouldn't."

Sarah felt the tension leave her body as the Goblin King's voice sounded, close to her.

"Haven't you learned about exploring places that don't belong to you?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"The door was open. I just came in to see what your room looked like. Your view is beautiful." she felt her way backwards until she found the bed, then sat on it, rather clumsily.

He laughed, still invisible to her in the dark. "And now you sit on my bed, as if there is nothing conspicuous about it. And you expect me to talk to you about the view? Please."

Sarah looked at her feet. Then she stood, quite abruptly. "I sat on your bed because I was tired of standing. And believe me, if I had wanted to seduce you, I wouldn't be sitting down." She winced, even as the words left her mouth.

"I'm going to do you a favor and pretend I didn't hear that. But I do have something to tell you."

"I'll only listen if you open the damn curtain."

With a wave of his hand, the curtains flew open, and they were both left squinting in the sudden light. It was dim outside with the sun nearing the horizon. It cast an orange-yellow glow over the room.

"As I was saying, I have decided to hold a celebration for your arrival. A ball...perhaps." He watched her closely, gaging her reaction.

She smiled. "That would be fine, as long as the ball isn't peach-induced."

Jareth rumbled with laughter. "Of course not. Now, you'll find suitable dresses in the boudoir in your bedroom. I will send a servant to assist you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Of course it will. Hedwart!" he called to a goblin guard standing in the hall. "Fetch Gretchen and send her to the lady's chambers." He turned back to Sarah. "I will see that Toby is dressed. I have some things to attend to before tonight. Gretchen will be along shortly. She is an expert with the hair and the make-up. If you need me, call my name." And in a flash, he was gone.

Sarah gave a frustrated growl and stomped down the hall to her room. She shut the door and stalked to the closet.

"Dresses? Let's see what you have in mind, King."

Walking to the closet, she threw open the doors and stopped short. Dresses in every color hung before her. Elegant dresses, ones a lady in a medieval court would wear. The dress against he closet wall caught her eye and she dug it out. A variation of colors shimmered around her: purple, blue, green. A knock at the door made her jump. She turned around.

"Come in."

A small, timid female goblin entered the room and bowed. "Lady Sarah, Master has sent me to help you get ready for tonight."

"Gretchen?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sure, thank you. I have never been able to do my own hair." Sarah smiled. She hung the dress on a hook on the closet door and sat at the vanity.

Gretchen beamed, as if being given something to do was the best thing. She hurried over, a small black case in her hand. "Did you choose the peacock dress?"

"Yes, um, actually. How did you know?"

"Oh his majesty said you might fancy that one."

Gretchen added a final jeweled pin to Sarah's hair and stood back to admire her work. Her hand flew briefly to her own mostly baled head, adjusting her bonnet. Sarah smiled at her reflection and thought back to a time when things had seemed so much simpler. Her eyes were sad. She was lost, but at the same time, she was right where she needed to be. Sarah stood and undressed. Gretchen found the necessary undergarments in the drawer under the boudoir. She helped Sarah into them and into the dress.

"You look every bit the lady tonight. You are worthy the of King, my lady."

Sarah snorted. "Me not being worthy isn't the problem." she looked at herself and grabbed the matching gauzy shawl and turned for the door. "It's his turn to prove himself worthy."

Gretchen looked at her and shook her head. "Oh dear..."

The dress was beautiful. The sleeves were long and draping, the back dipping low to the small of her back. The bodice wrapped tightly around her, tightened to make her hourglass stand out. The skirt belled out around her, and her shoes were midnight blue to match the dress.

"Well, wish me luck."

"For what, ma'am?"

Sarah thought for a minute. "Well I don't know really..."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

Sarah rushed for the door, and as she opened it, the little goblin called out:

"Ma'am, wait! Here!"

Sarah turned and the goblin handed her a mask. Sarah took it, eyes wide. It was a beautiful carved thing of black wood and shimmering peacock feathers. She smiled.

"Ball etiquette in the Underground."Gretchen gave her a toothless smile.

"No, it's perfect. I didn't get one last time and I felt exposed."

"Go, go, hurry! The ball will be starting soon."

"How will I know where to go?"

The goblin smiled knowingly. "You will find your way."


	4. Let the Magic Begin!

1Chap 4

As the sun set on her first day back in the Underground, Sarah found herself racing through a corridor, following an eery, yet entrancing music. Torches lit her way as her heels thudded softly on the red carpet running the length of the hall. A short figure became visible ahead, and she squealed with delight as she recognized Hoggle waiting for her. He was dressed in a tux, and Sarah giggled, for he looked rather uncomfortable.

"Why, Hoggle, have you come to escort me to the ball?"

"Yes, Lady Sarah, I 'ave.' His voice was gruff, even as he tried for a dignified air.

Sarah hooked her arm in his as best she could, and he led her the rest of the way down the hall. Eventually, they reached a set of doors, slightly ajar, with the same music drifting out between them. Sarah reached for them, but Hoggle veered her away up the stairs to the right.

It was suddenly very dark around them, and he led her through a curtain. Gasping, she realized they were on a platform, and hundreds of masked faces turned towards them to stare. Sarah was glad for the elegant mask on the curved stick she held to her face.

Hoggle cleared hit throat. "Lords and Ladies, Jokers and Fools, I give you the Lady Sarah." Hoggle's voice was sounding less and less like Hoggle's. Sarah glanced at him, and he actually looked a little taller.

Applause lifted from the room. Sarah, although an actress and well acquired with the stage, felt more nervous than she ever had. Then, like the Red Sea, the crowd parted down the middle as a darkly clad figure in a black horned mask advanced toward the platform. She felt her heart skip a beat as Jareth's lean frame bounded onto the stage next to her. Atop his head swirled a crown of silver encrusted with black jewels that gleamed the caught light. He grinned at her from under his mask, which covered only his eyes and nose, like hers. As he turned to address the audience, Sarah noticed that his mask was not held up by strings of any kind. She cautiously let go of her own mask, and was delighted to see that her's did the same. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hoggle slip a simple black mask from his pocket and hold it, as if he were waiting.

Jareth's voice rang out, resonating with no need for a microphone: "Good evening, my royal subjects! Welcome to the Full Moon Ball. We have gathered to celebrate the return of a favored guest of mine." He glanced sideways at Sarah, grinning as the audience snickered. "Yes, this is the Lady Sarah, the same sweet girl who beat my Labyrinth. Whoever guessed that a fifteen year old who talked to her feet could've outwitted your Goblin King?" Much laughter from the audience ensued.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. But Jareth was far from finished. "But alas, I could not get this little spitfire out of my mind. So she was gracious enough to allow me seven days in which to win her mortal heart. If I succeed, she will rise to the throne as your Queen! And my wife. Let's make tonight a night to remember!" He said the last part with such flourish that cheers sprang up from the onlookers.

"Let the magic begin!"

And music swept through the mirrored ball room. Jareth leapt off the stage and into the crowd, disappearing. Sarah turned and watched a Hoggle slipped his mask on. Several women swept between them, blocking her view, and when they passed, Hoggle was gone. There was a young man standing there with a confused look on his face, who then drifted off into the crowd.

Sarah sighed and wove her way between dancers. Jareth had left her, and now Hoggle was gone too. As short as he was, Sarah wouldn't be surprised if he spent the night ducking under the ladies' skirts. Out of no where, a hand fell gently on her shoulder. She turned and was mildly shocked to see Parish standing there.

"May I have this dance?"he asked with a bow. He wore a loose black silk shirt and dark blue silk leggings. A red rose was tucked in the pocket of his shirt.

She nodded, for lack of better options, and allowed him to take hold of her. She gasped as he twirled her about expertly, his feet quick and nimble as if he had been dancing since he was born. He was the only one in the room not wearing a mask.

"Didn't feel like conforming, huh." Sarah gestured to his face.

"I have nothing to hide. Not like these people." He waved his hand around them.

Sarah frowned and was pondering what he said when a man in a simple yet elegant tux walked up.

"May I cut in?" He wore a simple black mask that hid his expression.

Parish looked at him and sighed. "I suppose so. I'm not on a time limit with this face." He let go of Sarah and strode off.

Sarah looked at her new partner. His hair was brown and clung in curls around his head. His skin was slightly browned, as if her had spent much time in the sun. His eyes were what caught her in a hold. They were a stunningly clear blue, and strikingly familiar.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled sadly. "You look beautiful, Lady Sarah."

The way he said her name gave her chills because it was like she had been hearing him speak her whole life. Then she realized something odd. He was the young man she had seen standing there when she had been looking for Hoggle. But no, that wasn't where she thought she knew him from...

"Are you enjoying the ball?" he asked.

"Yes, now that I have someone to dance with." She smiled at him. "Are you?"

He gave her another pain-laced smile. "More than you will ever know."

She reached up to pat her hair and came away with one of her peacock feathers. The young man gently took it from her.

"May I keep this?"

She nodded and he tucked the feather into his pocket. The song stopped, and the one that came after was a familiar ache. Sarah froze. She stepped away from the blue eyed man as if in a trance. He didn't bother to hide the hurt on his face.

"Damn you, Jareth," he muttered, and turned away from her, shoving his way through the crowd.

Suddenly the Goblin King was before her. The crowd parted into a wide circle around the two of them. Chills channeled her spine as he took her in his arms.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes..."

He spun her around and swayed her with the music. "A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes..."

She was transfixed, as everything fell into place, and the memories flooded around her. How easy it had all seemed back then, to love him, to be his. Like there was nothing else in the world that mattered other than belonging to him. She closed her eyes and let him sweep her about.

"I'll place the sky within your eyes..."

He was as hypnotic to her now as he had been when she was 15. She opened her eyes and caught the longing in the eyes of the fellow dancers as they gazed upon their King. She didn't quite understand the sorrow she saw there.

"There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last with in your heart. I'll place the moon with in your heart."

As he sang to her of valentine evenings and love between the stars, she drifted in and out of past and present. Slowly the crowd around them merged once again into a large mass of swaying bodies.

The King and his conquest danced well into the night. The ball slowed a bit, but Sarah was reluctant to leave her dream like state. Gazing into the King's eyes, she lost track of time some where. Suddenly the great clock began to strike. It ceased on the twelfth strike, midnight. They were upon the thirteenth hour. Sarah and her King continued to dance, feet never tiring.

There was laughter and drunken singing all around. A great stone fountain held presence in the middle of the room, and from it sprang the richest of red wines. Goblets were cast under it, for it never ran dry, until they brimmed over. Some opened their painted mouths and drank directly from a stream. Before Sarah could seem to breathe, the clock struck again, counting to thirteen. On the first stroke, Jareth froze mid step. Sarah looked at him, suddenly uneasy, as the clock struck a third time. On the fourth, he grabbed her arm and whisked her out of the ball room. Once in the hall, the sixth strike came. He claimed he had something to show her, but even as she protested, she was drug down the hall, stumbling in her heels. The clock struck again and again, and on the thirteenth strike, which was the loudest of all, a great cry arose from the ball room. Sarah stopped short, chilled. The King tugged at her.

"Stop!" she shouted at him, staring back down the hall, blood cold.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"What is going on?"she gave him a haughty look, eyebrow raised.

"Whatever do you mean? I merely wanted to show you something in my tower. Please, my love, the ball is over." As if on cue, his mask fell from his face. He caught it midair with cat-like reflexes that put her on edge.

Hers fell too, hitting the floor with a gentle yet resounding and final thud. She pulled her arm from his grasp and picked it up.

"Fine, what do you want to show me?"

"A surprise. You will like it."

"Where is Toby?"

"He said, and I quote, a ball is for girls, and that he'd rather stay in his room and play. I'm sure he is in bed by now." Jareth seemed anxious to leave the hall, as he kept glancing nervously back at the ball room doors.

Although she wanted to check on her brother, the King's panicked face made her curious.

"Alright."

He smiled and bent his arm for her to take. She did, and they continued down the hall.

The tower room was filled with objects draped in burgundy linens, concealing their appearance. She wondered briefly what was under them, until she saw the view, and her mind was wholly distracted. It wasn't a window so much as a rectangular hole cut in the stone. But there was something about it that made it better than the balcony in her room. She could see the lights of the Goblin City below her, and the forests and deserts beyond, mountains rising in the distance.

They were so high, she could see campfires in the desert, where the war had quieted for the time being. She sat carefully on the edge, holding her skirts around her. Jareth sat as well. Sarah swung her feet back and forth, kicking like a kid perched on a fence. Jareth chuckled, and after a while, one of his boot clad feet began to swing absently.

"Worth it?" He broke the silence first.

"Yes, it si beautiful. Everything here is. This has been the perfect evening. Thank you." Her voice was sincere.

"Say you'll stay with me, and my night will be perfect too."

"Jareth, I can't. Not yet. You know that."

"Yes, I am aware of it."

They sat in silence again. Sarah gazed up at the swollen moon, shining a silvery blue down at them. Then suddenly something struck her as odd. She turned to the King.

"Jareth, does the moon calender here run the same as the one Aboveground?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Why yes, it does actually. Why do you ask?"

She looked at him. "Well, because when I left home, it was thirteen days til the next full moon. And the moon tonight is very full."

A small secretive smile crossed his lips. "You have figure me out, Sarah. Well, we couldn't have a Full Moon Ball with out a full moon."

She gave him a soft smile. "And here I thought you moved the stars for no one.

An odd look came upon his face as he pondered that one. Finally he stood up. "Yes, well the moon is not a star." And with that, he turned and headed for the door.

Sarah stood to. "Walk me to my room?" she called. He froze.

Jareth's heart sped up a bit. He only wished she meant something by this, but he knew this was not the case. "As you wish."

When they reached her room, he bowed and said: "Good night, my lady. Dream sweet."

Suddenly, she kissed him, quick and moist on his lips. He stared at her, speechless for the first time in his immortal life.

"Good night," she said hurriedly, and opened her door, disappearing inside and shutting the door.

He stood, staring at the door in disbelief. "Minx," he muttered and stalked down the hall to his room.

Sarah felt her heart pound nearly through her chest was she walked to her closet and began to undress. She hung the ball gown in the closet and unzipped her heavy under garments. She noticed drawers in the bottom of the closet and opened one. In it, she found several silken night dresses. She chose the burgundy one and slipped it on over her head. She twirled in it briefly, remembering the ball and the magic, then began to feel like an idiot.

"I can't believe I kissed him! I am so stupid!" She siad this aloud, though there was no one to here her lament.

Collapsing on the bed, she closed her eyes and danced in he r mind until she fell asleep.

_Bodies swayed around her, sickening laughter bubbling up from immortal throats. She pushed through the crowd until she found him. A fountain of wine sprung up next to him. Her Goblin King smiled and extended a glass under the flow. _

_"Drink, my Queen?"_

_"Yes."_

_He offered the cup to her and she took it. The wine matched her gown, and she laughed, bringing the goblet to her lips and drinking. She paused. Something was wrong. The wine was too thick. She looked down at the glass, now filled to the brim with blood. She sputtered, blood spraying out of her lips, throat clogged with the red liquid._

_"My King, help me. I cannot breathe."_

_She collapsed, staring up at him. He knelt and lifted her in his arms. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but instead, blood poured from between his lips. There was fear in his eyes. He fell to the ground with her in his arms. _

Sarah awoke sweating, tears streaming down her cheeks. The sheets she didn't even remember crawling under were now wrapped round her limbs, strangling her. She battled her way from them and climbed from her bed, sobbing. Her mouth felt as if she had swallowed sand. She tried to step forward, but the sheet was wrapped around her ankle and she fell hard, hitting the floor.

Groaning and crying, she climbed to her feet and stumbled to the door to the left of her vanity. Pushing it open, she found a large bathroom with a marble sink. She turned on the gold faucet and cupped her hands under it, gulping the water frantically. When her thirst was finally sated, she glanced up at her reflection in the mirror.

"What is happening to me?" she asked the girl looking back.

Once back in her room, she sat on her bed and feared sleeping. The nightmares might return. She decided that a walk in the garden was the only thing that would make her feel any better. Letting herself out into the hall, she tiptoed down the stairs. The guard at the foot was sleeping, and she slipped past him and wondered into the throne room. The door waited for her on the other side. She slipped through it and jogged down the hall.

The garden seemed to glow under the moon light. The clean, fresh air made her feel better, the ache in her limbs gone. The grass was soft on her bare feet. She pranced around the shaded garden, and soon found a familiar path. Before long, she was once again before the forbidden gate.

Sarah looked from side to side, and pushed it open, unease washing over her like a cold wave. She ignored her instinct to turn back and closed the gate behind her. The stars and moon were her only light, but she could see enough to examine the statues closely. She found, to her dismay, they were all of young girls, all very unhappy. Some were kneeling, their unseeing eyes pleading her. Others were balled up, hiding faces from view. Still others stood, looking lost and forlorn. As Sarah moved through their bewildered forms, she felt more and more upset. She traced stone teardrops that etched one's cheek.

Then she stopped, looking up at the large stone platform. What greeted her eys made her yelp in surprise. She stared up at herself, made os stone, running. There was a happy and determined look on her face, and behind her were true to life statues of all her friends. Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and even Ambrosiuos. Slowly, everything began to fall into place. The other statues were of girls who had lost, whose baby siblings the Labyrinth had claimed. And then there was her, the girl who had finally defeated the great King.

Feeling odd, Sarah turned and ran from the stone garden. She crashed through the gate and ran for the castle. How long had Jareth been stealing mortal children? There were hundreds of statues in that garden. Sarah wanted answers, and she would get them, tonight!


	5. Bad News

1Chapter 5

Jareth was awoken from slumber by a loud and persistent banging at his door.

"Jareth, wake up, damn you! Wake up!"

The Goblin King stared at the ceiling for a moment before stumbling rather ungracefully from his bed. He took a minute to orient himself while Sarah pounded away.

"What in the seven hells?" He muttered as he walked to the door. She'd probably woken the whole damn Underground by now. He opened the door and looked at her as if she hadn't just been screaming profanities at him.

"Why, Lady Sarah, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company at such an hour in my bed chamber?"

Not to be had by his charms, Sarah stormed in, forcing Jareth to march backwards. There was a nervous look on his face now.

"I want and explanation Jareth, tonight. I want to know about the stone garden and my statue! I want to know everything! I want to know why you do what you do!" Her face was close to his, cheeks flushed, eyes ablaze with gray fire.

Jareth crossed his arms and glared at her. "I told you not to go in there. That is a private place."

"Well I did. So now, spill it."

He looked at her, bewildered. "Spill what?"

She stamped her foot, growling in frustration. "It's an expression! Explain!"

"I think it is pretty obvious, Sarah, what that place is for. I have found a way to honor the visitors to my Kingdom. Foiled attempts or not. And since you were the only one to beat it, I found it only proper that you and your... accomplices get acknowledgment. Have I really done anything so wrong?" He glared down at her, daring her to argue.

Sarah suddenly lost her flame for the argument. "Well, no, not technically. It is just so damn... creepy. You made their pain so obvious."

"Pain that they only caused themselves. I did nothing that I was not asked to do. I have been generous in the past. And it is the past, Sarah. No one has called to me in a long time." He almost seemed sad about this. Sarah wondered if he ever got fed up ruling goblins all day.

"I am sorry this whole thing has upset you." He seemed sincere.

She gave him a rather sheepish smile. "Sorry I yelled at you."

"No apologies needed."

She felt awkward. Should she leave? Should she hug him? No, she supposed she shouldn't.

"Well good night then." She turned to go, cheeks aflame.

"Sarah, you could stay with me, if you wished." His voice was soft.

She turned to look at him, raising a brow.

"Not like that," he said rolling his eyes.

Sarah looked at her feet. She wanted to do two things: to run for the hills and never look back, and also to throw herself at him and rip off all his clothes. She did neither.

"I can't."

"Why?"

She smiled sadly. "Because, my King, I do not trust myself with you."

He was taken aback, staring at her, mouth agape. She turned away, bid him good night, and left.

Dim sunlight forced its way past the burgundy curtains, casting the bedroom in a blood red glow. Sarah awoke, staring at her ceiling. She stretched and climbed form the bed. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her bedroom door flew open. Jareth stood in the doorway, fully dressed from cape to boots, holding a tray with breakfast on it. Sarah hurriedly combed through her tangled hair with her fingers and smiled at him.

"Good morning, my lady."

He sauntered over and sat the tray next to her on the bed. Sarah inhaled the scent of sausage and admired the fresh fruit in all its edible perfection.

"Thanks. This is great." She began to eat.

He bowed and whisked to the curtain, whipping it open. Light blazed across them, and Sarah covered her eyes, hissing.

"That was entirely unnecessary." She glared at him as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"Toby insists on a picnic. I was thinking of a trip to the Nym Lake. It's beautiful, and he can swim safely there."

"Okay."

"We shall leave in an hour." He swung around, cape swirling about his body.

"Okay, you can stop. I know you look better than me right now, but to be fair, I just woke up." She rolled her eyes.

Jareth had the audacity to bat his lashes at her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, pretty boy. Give me a half hour and I will be the best damn thing you've ever seen." Well not quite, but dammit she'd try.

He perched on a chair, preening. "I don't doubt it."

"I should like to invite my friends along today, it that is alright. I haven't seen any body but Hoggle since I have been back." She looked at him hopefully.

"I don't see why not. I will send a guard to fetch Hoggle from the garden so he can alert them." Jareth lounged about in the arm chair, draping him self about it like a blanket.

"Thank you."

After she had finished eating, the king took the tray and disappeared to let her bathe and dress. Tired of her old clothes, she decided to rummage through her closet to see just what Jareth had in mind for her. She discovered a white frilled shirt much like those he wore, only more feminine. She pulled it on and added a pair of soft brown leather leggings. Next came knee high dark brown leather boots, and she strapped them on and went to see herself in the mirror.

"Not bad." She said to herself.

"I agree," a voice said from behind her.

Jumping, Sarah turned to see Jareth leaning in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"Sadly, I arrived just after you were fully clothed. I came to tell you the horses and your friends are waiting."

"Thanks. I'm coming."

The two walked down the stairs and outside to where the horses stood waiting. Sarah was please to see she would be given the white mare again. Upon her inquiry, Sarah learned that her mare's name was Venus, Toby's was Ninde, and Jareth's temperamental stallion was called Orion. Sarah had no doubt in her mind that these were indeed horses of the fae realm and much smarter than what she was used to. The apploosa that a guard was helping Hoggle onto was called Sindreth, and Sarah was transfixed by the creatures glittering silver and black coat.

All the sudden, the ground began to shake, and there was a loud grumble that became a fantastic roar. Sarah looked up as Ludo, is all his big furry glory, sped for her like a comet towards earth. Sarah braced herself, and laughed like a little girl as the great beast scooped her up into his massive embrace.

"Sarah, friend!" He bellowed enthusiastically.

"Hi Ludo!" Sarah cried, hugging him back with all her might.

Ludo set her down gently as Sir Didymus and his faithful Ambrosias marched up. The good Knight bowed and took her hand, kissing it. Sarah giggled.

"Fair maiden."

"Good sir," she said, and then scooped him up into a firm embrace.

Didymus squawked. "Unhand me, young maiden."

Sarah did so, but noticed the smile hiding on his dog like face. Sarah ruffled his hair, and she and Ludo followed him to join the others. Toby waved excitedly from atop Ninde, bouncing. Soon, everyone was settled, and the troop followed Jareth into the woods, down a rather well worn path. Sarah smiled up at the warm sun peeking down through the trees. Hoggle began to sing a song about a drunk milkmaid, his voice gruff like gravel yet merry at the same time. Sir Didymus apparently knew the song as well, for he joined in. Sarah even thought for a brief moment, that she heard the King humming along. But the moment was lost when Didymus and Hoggle began to argue about what verse came next.

Sarah hid her smile as Didymus drew his sword, ad Hoggle threatened to throw his canteen. Ahead, Sarah saw the King's shoulders tense in annoyance.

"Boys! Boys, enough. Play nice." She looked over her shoulder at them. "You can both sing the song however you want."

She turned back to see Jareth glance over his shoulder, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. But he said nothing.

The lake was beautiful, with the sun glinting off the crisp clear water. No aalge rested on the water, and there was no mud, only a fine white sand. Sarah suspected the lake, like everything around her, was enchanted. As long as it was safe she didn't care. Toby leapt off his horse, already clad in swim trunks. He barreled into the water, hooping and hollering like a demon child. Ludo went after him, like a giant loyal dog, splashing into the water. He splashed with Toby and called rocks for the boy to jump off of.

Sarah stood on the shore and watched her friends, a wistful smile on her face. Hoggle sat on a patch work quilt and busied himself sorting through his bag of jewels. Sir Didymus was trying with all his might to coax his chicken of a dog into the water for a bath. Ambrosiuos would have none of it, however, no matter how many pretty names he called her and how he waved a bar of soap in the air.

And the King. Oh, did he look glorious just standing there, squinting, the light making his fine hair gleam. She watched as he circled the waters edge, then suddenly scaled a large rock at the shore. There, perched above them all, he sat and closed his eyes, lifting his pale face to the sky. He sat there, entranced, as if praying, perfectly still in the way only something so immortal could be. There was a surreal feeling all around, as if everything were building up, slowly and quietly, to something bigger than all of them.

Sarah wondered over and lay out her towel on a spot with a lot of warm sun. She sat, her mind drifting over the past day, and she wondered why she was really here. Sarah felt as if a game were being played around her where no one had told her the rules or the goal. Jareth had said he loved her, but did he really. War threatened the horizon, and he was caught up trying to win her.

Should she put a stop to the whole thing? Her mind drifted to the ball, and it occurred to her that something did not make since. She had seen no goblins, except for Hoggle, and even he had disappeared on her. Where had all those people come from? She glanced over at Hoggle and decided that if anyone would be honest with her, it would be him.

Sarah climbed to her feet and walked over to wear he sat, polishing his treasures.

"Can I sit?" she asked, not wanting to disturb him.

He looked up and smiled. "'Course you can." He cleared aside some of the jewels and patted the spot.

She sat. "Hoggle, I need to talk to you, and you have to promise that you'll be 100 percent honest with me, ok?"

He looked at her, puzzled, but nodded.

"The other night, at the ball, where did all the goblins go?"

Hoggle suddenly seemed very nervous. He glance over at Jareth, who still sat, sunning himself on that big rock, oblivious to anything else. Then Hoggle looked back at Sarah.

"I don't know whatcha even mean."

"Hoggle, you promised."

"Sarah, some things 're, wells, theys complicated. And we don't talk 'bout 'em." He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. With it came something that glinted blue-green in the sun.

Before Hoggle could recover the object, Sarah picked it up. Her mouth fell open as a chill seeped into her spine. In her hand she held the feather, her feather, the peacock feather that had fallen from her mask. Her eyes met Hoggle's, and in a instant, she knew why the young man at the ball had seemed so familiar. Hoggle's eyes were wide, a look of panic about his face.

"Hoggle..." she began, but was cut short as shouts arose and the loud thunder of great hooves pulled her attention away.

Looking up, she saw Parish galloping toward them on a great grey stallion rivaling Jareth's own. The horse reared, it's long mane falling back. It was clad in something Sarah could on think of as armor. War armor. A metal plate ran the length of its face and down it's cheeks.

Jareth leapt off the rock, fear so plain on his face that Sarah shuddered. Her own heart was seized with the same feeling, and it pounded to leave her chest. Sarah stood as Parish yanked his horse's reins, bringing the great beast to a halt before them.

"The border has been breached, sire!" Parish was leaping off the stallion as he spoke. He rushed to the King. "Queen Medea has sent word that she will call her troops off if you agree to meet her in the Valley of Lourdes." Parish dropped to his knees before the King and bowed his head.

"I should have known, that bloody witch! She would be the one behind such bloodshed." His brow knitted tight, his hands clenched tight in fists. He whirled to Sarah, and then back to Parish, lifting the trembling boy to his feet.

"Alright, tell her my men and I will meet her in the Valley in three days. We leave tomorrow. Amass the troops and send them ahead to set camp. Get Crusier and tell him he and a small mass shall accompany me."

Parish nodded but stood still. "Go!" The King bellowed.

Parish scrambled onto his horse and was riding to the castle before Sarah remembered to breathe. She looked at the King. He met her gaze, and his was hard and cold.

"Get your horses. You and your brother leave, tonight."


End file.
